Trials
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Life is sweet for Randy and Adam and Bree and Jess. But not everyone is happy that they're happy. When ghosts from their pasts shows up, will they be able to ruin everything or cause animosity between them.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story from me and RatedrKjErIcHo. It is done and I will be posting one chapter a day. We hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only the ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Randy walked down the hallway and sighed to himself. He'd had another fight with Bree Farris, his girlfriend and he'd walked away to cool off. They'd been together for nearly two years and lately she'd been dropping hints about getting married, something he wasn't sure he wanted to do. He loved her, that wasn't the problem at all. He just didn't know if he wanted to get married again. He turned down the hallway and stopped when he heard voices. He looked around the corner and saw Bree standing there talking to John Cena. And there was no mistaking that she was flirting with him. He gritted his teeth and headed back to the locker room. He'd deal with her later. Right now, he had a match to get ready for.

Later….

Randy and Adam had won their match against Sheamus and Cody Rhodes. They walked into the locker room to get ready to change and Randy was a little surprised to see only Jess Farris, Adam's girlfriend and Bree's best friend sitting in the locker room. Adam kissed her and got his clothes to go take a shower.

"Where's Bree?" Randy asked.

"She's headed back to the hotel. She said she'd meet you there." Jess said. Randy nodded and grabbed his bag walking out toward the rental car. Jess smiled to herself and sent Bree a text just as Adam came out of the shower. He looked around and saw that Randy was gone.

"Randy leave?" He said as he walked over to her. She nodded and leaned up to kiss him.

"Those two are going to be the death of each other." He said laughing.

"Let's hope they get married first." Jess said.

"Let's not worry about them at all right now. Let's go back to the hotel and rest." She nodded and took his outstretched hand.

Randy walked off the elevator and put the key into the lock of his room and then threw his bag on the table. He stood there with his back to the room for a second as he tried to reign in his anger. He always tried to keep it in check when he was dealing with Bree but she didn't always make it easy.

"Did you not shower before you came back here?" She asked as she walked into the room from the living room area. He turned around to face her and she could see that there was a little flash of jealousy in his eyes. He'd seen her talking to John. A favor she'd have to thank him for later.

"I thought we needed to talk so I came back here right after the match." He said as he walked across the room to stand in front of her. "What the fuck was that with Cena at the arena earlier?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked trying to sound as innocent as possible. She turned her back to him and smiled a little when she felt him come up behind her and wrap his arm around her waist to keep her from walking away.

"I saw you. In the hallway. You were flirting with him." He growled softly in her ears as he pulled her back against him. "You know how I feel about that." He turned her around to face him. "You're my girl Bree." He leaned in and kissed her before she could say anything. He backed her up against a table in the room and picked her up setting her on top of it. His lips traced her neck and his fingers made their way underneath her skirt. She gasped against his shoulder when he slightly bit her neck and slid himself inside of her at the same time. His pace was slow and steady. He pushed himself into her a little harder and a little deeper each time. She was in heaven. She scratched her nails down his back and he hissed a little and bit her neck again a little harder than the time before. She could feel that they were both getting close and she wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him all the way inside her. She threw her head back as they came together. They sat there for a minute as their breathing returned to normal and he looked at her and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her hungrily and looked into her eyes.

"Marry me." He said. She looked at him a little amused.

"I thought you didn't want to get married again." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want everyone to know that you're mine. And I love you."

"If we're going to do this, I want you to say it." She said.

"What?"

"If we're going to get married, I want you to say it and say it right." She said.

"I love you Bree Farris. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Yes, I will." She said. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up carrying her to the bed. She smiled as he climbed in beside her and kissed her again. She was a little skeptical that the plan would work when Jess had suggested it. But she'd explained it to John and he'd been on board. He knew Randy loved Bree and he knew that with a little convincing, he'd get over his fear and just take the plunge. She snuggled into his chest and they drifted off to sleep.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Randy and Bree laid in bed the next morning and she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.  
"We're getting married." She said and he smiled and nodded.

"Which means you can't flirt with Cena anymore."

"Aww, are you jealous baby?" She said playfully. He growled a little and rolled so he was on top of her.

"Damn right. You're my girl. You remember how he was when your first got here. He was like a dog with a bone." She smiled.

"He wasn't the only one and if I remember correctly, he wanted to bury it the same place you did." She said causing him to smirk a little.

"But I won didn't I?"

She laughed and kissed him. "Yes, you did. So, when did you want to get married?"

"We don't have to rush but whenever you want."

"I'm thinking a small wedding. Our family and close friends on a cliff that overlooks the ocean in Mexico or the Caribbean. A simple seafood feast for the reception. Beautiful roses and lilies as the arrangements. A ocean blue for the color. A beautiful three tiered wedding cake with a layer that is cheesecake for me, any favor you want as a layer and then a vanilla layer. Decorated with chocolate dipped strawberries and white icing. We have our first dance to our song, 'I can't help falling in love with you', and we honeymoon in the Mexico or Caribbean where the wedding is but maybe a different part."

"We're heading to Mexico in a few months on a tour. We could do it then." She smiled.

"Sounds perfect. So are you going to tell Jess and Adam or should I? You know Jess is going to be so excited about this."

"Yeah. She used to tell me the whole reason I tormented you when we were growing up was because I was in love with you."

"Weren't you though?"

"Yeah. Just don't ever tell Jess that."

She laughed and kissed him. "So, are you going to tell her?"

"Let's tell her together and then you guys can start planning the wedding. Now, we should get up because we have to meet them for breakfast." He said getting out of bed.

She smiled as she got up too. "Okay but we shouldn't waste water. So let's shower together and then we can go downstairs." He smiled and they headed into the bathroom.

"So, what do you think happen with Randy and Bree?" Jess asked as she and Adam got ready to go downstairs.

"Probably a lot of sex because we know how he gets when he gets jealous." Adam laughed.

"Do you think he asked her to marry him?" She asked.

"You mean you want to know if your plan worked."

"Well yeah. Because if it didn't I'm going to have to go to plan B. and that one gets a little messy." Adam shook his head. "Hey, don't shake your head like that. You have known what I was like since the day we met."

"Why do I put up with it?" He asked as he pulled her to him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Because I'm so awesome in bed."

He kissed her and smiled. "Yep, that's the reason. Now we have people waiting for breakfast."

She smiled and they headed out. They arrived at the restaurant and saw Randy and Bree sitting down.

"I see you guys made it down." Randy said to them when they walked up.

"We were expecting you guys not to be here." Jess said as they sat down. "So, what's up with you guys?"

"Well, we actually have some news." Bree smiled. "We're getting married."

"Yes! I mean congratulations."

"Thanks." Bree replied. Randy looked at Jess.

"What did you do Jess?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you and you did something. What?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy that you and Bree are getting married. You belong together. You have always belonged together."

Randy narrowed his eyes at her. "This was your idea wasn't it?"

"What was my idea?" She asked him.

"You had Bree flirt with Cena so I would get angry and realize that I wanted her with me forever and then ask her to marry me."

"What an imagination you have." Jess laughed. "I would never do that."

"Yes, you would." He turned to Bree. "Is that what happened? Did she talk you into flirting with Cena?"

Bree looked at her friend and then her future husband. "Okay, yes." She sighed. "She thought up the plan and I went along with it. Please don't be mad."

"I can't believe it." He said.

"Would you have asked her if you didn't see her flirting with Cena?" Jess asked him. "No, you wouldn't because you weren't sure you wanted to get married. You had to see that guys want Bree and you would miss your chance if you didn't ask her." She turned to look at Bree. "Way to throw me under the bus." She looked at Randy. "You needed help seeing that you've had what you've always wanted in front of you all along." She got up and walked out of the restaurant.

"I'll go talk to her." Adam said getting up.

"No, I will talk to her." Bree said getting up. She caught up with her in the elevator. "I didn't mean to throw you under the bus so to speak. But Randy and I are going to be married. I couldn't lie to him. He isn't mad at you. He's probably mad at me. You're my best friend and this probably wouldn't have happened without you. So thank you for helping me get what I wanted."

Jess hugged her. "Anytime."

"Okay. So we have a wedding to plan and you know I can't do it without you." Bree smiled. "Randy and I were thinking about Mexico when they go there for the tour."

"Mexico is nice." Jess replied.

"Yep. I was thinking of us getting married on a cliff that overlooks the ocean."

"That's so you." Jess said.

"Come back and talk to Randy. Please?"

"Alright. For you." She smiled and they headed back into the restaurant. They walked over to the table where Adam and Randy were sitting.

"Well,I got her to come back." Bree smiled as she sat down by Randy and Jess sat by Adam.

"You pissed at me?" She asked Randy.

"It'll fade." He said. "But don't try and manipulate me again."

"I will try not too." She smiled. "I was just helping you realize how much you love this girl. Now you know."

"Yeah." He said as Bree got closer to him.

"Well, I told Jess about the wedding plans. I'm going to start planning right away." Bree said.

"Okay. Just let me know the details." Randy replied before kissing her.

"Of course." Bree smiled and look at Jess and Adam. "Now, we are heading to the airport. We will see you both on the plane?"

"If they're not in the bathroom like last time."

"I wanted to join the mile high club and luckily, I talked my hot boyfriend into it." Bree laughed. "See you guys later."

Jess laughed as they walked away. She turned to Adam. "Well, my plan went perfectly other than Randy finding out because Bree couldn't lie."

"You love Bree." Adam replied. "And you should know she doesn't like to lie."

"True."

"You're a sneaky one. I'm going to have to keep my eye on you."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Randy's not the only one who has the girl he's always wanted. Maybe you should marry me."

She looked at Adam. "Are you serious? You want to get married?"

"Yes. I love you, Jess. So, I think you should marry me."

She smiled a little. "Yes, I will marry you."

Adam leaned in and kissed her. "Now, let's head to the airport."

She nodded and they headed out. Jess couldn't believe how things worked out. She had only expected Bree to get engaged. She wasn't expecting Adam to propose to her but she couldn't have been happier about it.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Adam and Jess sat in the plane next to each other. She still couldn't believe they were actually getting married. Both she and Bree were getting married. She looked over at Bree who was on her laptop looking at wedding locations in Mexico. She looked at Randy who had his Ipod on not really paying attention to things.

"I don't think Randy is into the wedding planning." She said to Adam.

Adam looked over and laughed. "I think he knows that Bree will have the kind of wedding she wants and he only has to show up and then have the honeymoon."

"Typical man looking forward to the wedding night."

"Yes but when are we not looking forward to getting a beautiful girl in bed." He said kissing her. "Like me. I'm always thinking about ways to get you into my bed."

She smiled and kissed him back. "It's not like you have to try too hard." He laughed as she rested her head against his shoulder.

The rest of the flight was quiet and they soon arrived in San Antonio for the next show. They got into the rental car and headed to the hotel to check in. Jess took a nap while Adam and Randy went to train. Bree stayed up and looked at wedding things on the internet. She was so excited about the wedding and it was only a few months away.

Adam and Randy arrived at the arena and got changed and headed to the ring. John Cena and Sheamus were already in the ring.

"Nice of you guys to finally show up." Sheamus said to them.

"Sorry. Got kinda busy this morning."

"Really?" John smiled. "And would that busy be with two beautiful girls?"

"Yes." Adam replied. "Because I asked Jess to marry me."

"Congratulations." Sheamus said.

"So, you asked Jess to marry you?" John said looking at Randy. Maybe the plan didn't work like Jess thought it would.

"Yes but Randy also asked Bree to marry him."

"Really? That's fantastic."

"Yeah, it is." Sheamus replied. "Now let's get to practicing."They nodded and started sparing with each other.

"Okay, I have ideas on almost everything for the wedding." Bree said to Jess, who had woken up. "It will be perfect."

"You work fast." Jess replied with a laugh.

"Well, it's in a few months. I can't wait to be married to Randy."

"Well duh." Jess laughed.

"What about you?"

"Adam and I haven't really talked about it yet. But we'll know when the time is right."

"Yes, you will." Bree smiled. "So, I was thinking as my maid of honor, you could wear a simple light blue dress. I want everything to be simple yet beautiful. I figured the guys could wear dress pants and nice shirts instead of tuxedos or suits. And everyone who is a guest could wear something simple. I thought a simple seafood feast for the reception and a three tiered wedding cake."

"You've had this planned for a while."

"Oh, since Randy and I started dating." She smiled. "I just always had the dream of my wedding and I always wanted something simple yet beautiful."

"Well it will be a great wedding."

"I hope so."

"It will because you're marrying the man you love and having the wedding you want." Jess replied. "Nothing could be better."

Bree smiled. "You're right about that. I'm marrying the man I love and I couldn't ask for anything more."

"That's right."

"You know, you and Adam could get married in Mexico too." Bree replied. "I mean not the same wedding but we will be in Mexico for a few days. So, we could plan two weddings."

"We're not really beach people. I was thinking more New Year's Eve in Canada."

"That sounds awesome." Bree said with a smile. "We can do so much with that."

"Were you a wedding planner in a past life?"

"No." Bree laughed. "I just have thought a lot about different kinds of weddings. A summer wedding, a a fall wedding, a winter wedding, a spring wedding. A Christmas wedding. A beach wedding."

"How long have you wanted to get married?" Jess laughed.

"Probably from the moment Randy said he loved me. When he said that, I knew I wanted to marry him."

"You're such a romantic."

"When did you know you wanted to marry Adam?"

"Pretty much from the beginning. It's not just the sex all though there are no complaints there. It's the little things he does for me. He'll offer me his coat if I'm cold. He makes me soup when I'm sick. He watches me sleep which would normally drive me nuts. He sends me text messages to tell me he's thinking about me when we're apart. He holds me when I'm upset. It's...I don't know. The feeling I get when I'm around him."

"I know the feeling." Bree smiled. "Everyone looks at Randy and they just see his character. They don't see the other side. The side he shows me. The way he sends me love notes, or calls just say he's thinking about me. How considerate he is to me. The little things that are done just say I love you."

Jess laughed. "Who knew that RatedRKO could be so sweet?"

"I know. I just hope nothing goes wrong. For either of us."

"Have a little faith. What could go wrong?" Jess asked her.

"I don't know. Your ex or my ex. Randy or Adam's ex. There is a lot that could go wrong. And that doesn't even count what might happen with the wedding plans."

"My ex is busy with his many jobs for Vince and Amy's long gone. Last I heard she was dangling from Punk's arm. Randy's ex isn't here either. And your ex is here but I wouldn't worry too much. How much damage could Teddy really do? I mean if he wants to get his head bashed in, let him."

"Yeah but you know me." Bree replied. "Candice made the divorce so hard and I don't know how she will react to the fact that he's getting married again."

"Brennan Paige Farris, don't worry about anything but planning that wedding to the man you love. It will all be fine."

"And you focus on planning your wedding to the Rated R Superstar. By the way, how did he get that name?" Jess smiled.

"I'm not at liberty to say but it fits. It totally fits."

"I bet it does." She laughed as Adam and Randy walked in.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked them.

"Nothing. Just girl talk." Jess smiled. "We were just talking about the wedding and Bree was doing some research for the requirements in Mexico."

"What are the requirements?" Randy asked.

"We have to have passports, blood test, we need your divorce decree, birth certificates and application for the license."

"Alright. I'll get my passport and my copy of the other paperwork."

"They want us to have the original as well as a copy. You and Candice both got a copy of the divorce decree right?"

"Well she got the copy."

Bree sighed. "Then you have get from her or we can't get married. They want proof that you're divorced."

"It won't be a problem. Candice will give the decree to me."

"I just wish you didn't have to see her."

Randy pulled her to him. "Bree, you have nothing to worry about it. I've been through with her for over two years. I haven't seen her since I signed the divorce papers and she said they were filed and our divorce was done." He kissed her. "Nothing is going to stop us from getting married. I love you and only you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"Enough with the mush, let's get out of here." Adam said with a laugh.

Randy laughed too and they got their things together and headed out. Bree hoped everything went smoothly. She couldn't wait to marry him and she didn't want anything to stand in the way of that.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

"So I was thinking New Years Eve in Canada for the wedding." Jess said as she and Adam sat in the hotel room.

"I like that." He replied. "It would be perfect."

She smiled. "I agree. So we have a little while to plan it and Bree and Randy are getting married in a few months in Mexico." She laughed. "Bree already has everything planned. I never knew someone who wanted to get married so much, she had her wedding planned."

"She knows what she wants. You have to admire that."

"I do." Jess laughed. "Like when we met you guys. You both walked up to us and Bree knew she wanted Randy. I mean she called him a walking sex god."

"She' so crazy." Adam replied with a laugh. "So, what did you think of me when we walked up to you."

"That you were the most beautiful man I had ever seen and I wanted to lick you tattoos."

"What is it with you and Bree and wanting to lick me and Randy?" He laughed.

"What makes you think Bree wants to lick Randy?" Adam looked at her. "Okay, she does. She always says his abs are so lickable."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Randy and I really got two great girls when we decided to go to that bar. "

"I think Randy was trying to set us up." She said. "But I'm totally fine with that. Because I'm the big winner here."

"Yes you are." He said before leaning in to kiss her.

Bree and Randy laid in bed after making love. "That was pretty incredible." He said as he laid there with her head on his chest.

"Yes it was." She smiled and leaned up and kissed him. "So, I have most of the wedding planned."

"Bree, no wedding talk." He laughed. "We have time."

"Yeah." She smiled and got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked grabbing her arm.

"I'll be back. Order us room service and then we can relax some more." He nodded and watched her walk into the bathroom.

He picked up the phone and ordered some food. He then picked up his cell phone and dialed his ex wife's number. He needed a copy of that divorce decree.

"Hello?" Candice said when she picked up.

"It's Randy. I need to talk to you."

"Well, go ahead. I must say this is a surprise. I thought you were happy with that girl."

"I am happy. I'm calling to ask you for a copy of the divorce decree. Bree and I are getting married and I need it."

"Oh. You're getting married again?"

"Yes, I am. And I need that divorce decree."

Candice paused for a minute. "Okay, come over when you're back in town and we can discuss it."

"There is nothing to discuss. I want the divorce decree so I can marry Bree."

"There isn't one."

"What?"

"There isn't one. I never filed the paperwork. We're still married."

Randy couldn't believe it. "What the hell are you talking about? I signed those papers and we agreed to the divorce."

"Well, I never thought we would actually do it. I thought we would get back together and I didn't want us to have to get remarried."

"We aren't getting back together. I love Bree. Candice, we weren't happy and ending our marriage was the best thing. I'm filing the paperwork myself. I've got to go talk to Bree. Expect the papers soon." He said as he hung up. He couldn't believe this.

"Everything okay?" Bree asked when she came back in.

"No, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Bree asked.

"Apparently Candice didn't file the papers. So, I'm technically married."

"What?"

"I'm still married technically. Candice didn't file the papers after I signed them."

Bree sat there not believing this. "So, basically I've been sleeping with a married man for the last two years. Why didn't you check to make sure?"

"I didn't think too. I thought Candice and I agreed to the divorce. I signed the papers and she said she would have her lawyer file them." He took her hand in his. "I'm taking care of this. I'm going to have my lawyer file new papers and make sure this time everything is done. I want to marry you. We just might have to put off the wedding for a little bit."

"Alright. I'm going to get dressed." She said getting up and heading to her suitcase.

"I'm sorry Bree. I know we wanted to get married in Mexico in a few months."

"It's okay." She grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Jess laughed as she and Adam walked down the hallway toward the car. They were headed to pick out her engagement ring. She stopped when she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see her ex, Josh Matthews, coming their way.

"Hey, Jess, Adam." Josh said when he walked up.

"Josh." Adam replied.

"What's going on, Josh?" Jess asked him.

"Just wanted to say hi. I uh heard you guys were getting married. Congrats."

"Thanks."

"Well, I just wanted to say that." He said looking at Jess. "I'll see you around."

Adam looked at Jess after Josh left. "That was odd."

"Yeah it was. Seeing how he and I haven't really talked in a while."

"Well, let's go get that ring." He smiled and took her hand. They headed to the rental car and then to the jewelry store.

Randy called his lawyer and he said he would get the papers together and file them. He would have Randy come in to sign them and then he would send them to Candice. Randy hated that he and Bree had to put off their wedding because of Candice. He mentioned to his lawyer about things and he suggested that Randy research places to get a quick divorce if he really wanted to have it done and over with it.

He looked up as she came out of the bathroom dressed and started packing her things. "You're packing?"

"Yeah for the next city. We have to leave soon."

"So, you're coming with me?"

"Why wouldn't I come with you? We always travel together."

"Well, after everything. I wasn't sure."

She sighed and walked over him. "Randy, I love you and I want to marry you."

"I talked to my lawyer and he's filing the papers. He said if I wanted, I could research and go to a place for a quick divorce."

"They do three day divorces in Reno."

"Yes but I would have to reside in Nevada for six weeks. So, it would take us over a month to get the divorce."

"But that's the quickest way. A month isn't so bad. Unless you don't want to marry me."

"Of course I want to marry you. I want to be with you and only you. I will contact my attorney and get this going. Once I establish residency in Nevada and the papers are filed, I will be divorced in two to three days."

"Or we can keep researching." She replied.

"But I thought Nevada was the fastest way."

"It is fast but there has to be a faster place. I want us to get married in Mexico like we planned. And I want all contact with Candice done. I know she still wants you. That's why she didn't file the papers."

Randy looked at her. "How did you know that?"

"I was right?" She laughed a little. "Because I saw the way she looked at you that one time we saw her. But I'm not letting her do anything to us. You'll get the divorce and we will get married."

He smiled and kissed her. "Yes we will get married soon. Now we better get ready to catch that flight."

She nodded and they finished packing. She hoped Candice really did agree to the divorce and they could find a place for it to be a quick divorce.

"It's beautiful." Jess said as she looked at the ring. Adam smiled.

"We'll take it." The clerk handed it to him and he got down on one knee.

"Jess Elizabeth Farris, I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes." She smiled as he slid the ring on. She kissed him passionately and they headed out. "This ring is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled as they got into the car. "Now, we have a flight to catch and I'm sure Bree wants to see the ring."

Jess smiled as they headed toward the airport. She couldn't wait to show Bree the ring. And she couldn't wait until she and Adam were married.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Jess got on the plane smiling but stopped when she saw Bree's face. She didn't look happy as a bride to be should be. She looked at Adam. "Why don't you sit with Randy? It looks like Bree needs some best friend time."

Adam nodded and headed over to Randy and Bree. "Bree, why don't you sit with Jess so you guys can talk?"

Bree nodded and kissed Randy before getting up and moving to the other seat by her best friend. Jess turned to her. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Well Randy found out earlier when he called Candice to get their divorce decree that they were still married. She never filed the papers."

"What a sneaky bitch! So what are you going to do?"

"We're going to research places for him to get a quick divorce. He can get one in Nevada but he has to be a resident for six weeks then the divorce will be final in two days."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Yeah but we're hoping to find a place where it can get done faster. He wants to be through with her and he wants to marry me."

"But?"

"But I'm worried she won't sign the new papers and she will fight this divorce. She wants him back obviously. Why else would she not file the papers?"

"He loves you. He's with you. And you're going to be happy together. Now don't stress this."

"I'll try." She smiled.

Adam looked at Randy. "So, what's going with you and Bree?"

"I'm still married to Candice."

Adam looked at him shocked. "I'm sorry? I thought you signed the papers. You're marrying Bree. How can you still be married?"

"Okay, one, I did sign the papers but Candice didn't file them. Two, I am marrying Bree."

"Why wouldn't Candice file them?"

"Because she said she always assumed we would get back together and she didn't want to have get remarried."

"Did you assume that?"

Randy looked at him. "Of course not. I want to marry Bree and be with her forever."

"Good." Adam said as Josh walked over to where Jess and Bree were sitting. "What the fuck does that little troll want?"

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Just Josh suddenly wanting to talk to Jess. They haven't been together in years and have barely said two words to each other since. So why all the sudden does he want to chat?"

"I don't know." Randy replied as he watched Josh kneel by Jess.

"Can I help you Josh?" Jess asked him.

"I was hoping we could talk." He said looking at Bree. "Can you us a minute alone, Bree?"

She looked at Jess. "Jess? Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah, I guess." Bree moved and Josh took the seat next to Jess. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for everything that happened in our relationship." He said. "I know I messed up and I'm sorry. I hoped we could try again but now that you're engaged, I guess that's out. So I was hoping we could be friends."

"Yeah, I would like that. We both made mistakes. Granted you were the one who decided we should see other people without telling me. But we can be friends. Just as long as you realize that Adam and I are getting married and nothing is going to change that."

"I know that." He smiled. "Thanks for the talk. I'll see you around." He kissed her on the cheek and got up.

Adam walked over from the seat by Randy. "What the hell was that?" He asked her.

"He wanted to talk about him and me being friends. After everything that happened in the relationship, he wants us to be friends. And I told him okay as long as he knew that I was with you and we were getting married and nothing would change that. He said he knew it. So, things are cool."

"If he kisses you in any way again, I'm putting him through a wall."

"Noted." She smiled and kissed him.

Their plane landed and they headed to the hotel. Randy and Bree walked into their hotel room and unpacked their stuff.

"I think I have an idea." Bree said as she powered up her laptop. "I was doing some research while you were napping on the plane and I think I have a solution."

"Okay. So, what is it?" He asked sitting down by her.

"Well, in Fiji, you can get a divorce in two days without having to establish legal residency."

"Okay give me more information." He said looking at the screen.

"Well, all you need is to contact a Fiji lawyer and get him to send you the papers to fill out. Once you and Candice signed them, you can fly to Fiji and present your case. Only you needs to go. You don't need her there for it. Once the judge signs the decree, you're divorce. It doesn't take long at all."

"And then we can get married." He smiled.

"We can get married." She replied. "I can't wait to be your wife."

He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "I can't wait either." He moved them to the bed and they were soon undressed and making love. He hoped Candice would sign the papers and he would fly to Fiji with Bree and get divorced.

Adam and Jess headed to their room and unpacked. "That was a long flight." Adam said as they did. "I hope things work out for Bree and Randy. I can't believe Candice didn't file the papers."

"Candice was always a sneaky bitch."

"Yes she was." He said walking over to her. "But let's not focus on that. Let's focus on us." She smiled and kissed him and they were soon in bed making love.

Jess hoped that Josh wasn't there to cause trouble. It was odd that now he wanted to be friends but she figured it was just one of those things.

Randy looked at Bree as she laid there sleeping. He had to get the divorce taken care so he could be married to her. Despite how much she drove him crazy, he wanted nothing but her. He picked up the phone and called his lawyer. He explained the information he had found about about Fiji. His lawyer said he would call a Fiji lawyer and get things started. Now all Randy needed was for Candice to sign the papers once they were ready and then he would fly to Fiji and get it done. Then Candice would be out of his life forever.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Jess and Adam sat at breakfast the next morning after trying to get Bree and Randy to the door. "I guess we know what they were doing." Adam said to her.

"I guess they worked things out with the divorce." Jess smiled.

"I hope so. I know Randy loves Bree and he wants nothing more than to be married to her."

"I know that too and Bree does too. She's just worried that Candice will fight things."

"Hopefully she won't. Now, since they're busy, let's enjoy our breakfast." She smiled and kissed him.

Bree and Randy both rested against the headboard of the bed catching their breaths after making love again. "That was incredible." Bree said.

"Yes it was." He smiled and leaned over and kissed her. "My lawyer should be filing the paperwork today."

"Great. I can't wait to marry you."

"Well that's good. Because I can't wait to marry you." He kissed her. "And don't worry, nothing is going to keep me from marrying you." She smiled. "Now, we should probably get up so we can get ready to go."

Jess and Adam walked into the arena and Jess stopped when she saw the flowers waiting in her there. "What did you do?" She smiled as she went over to the flowers. "I can't believe you sent me flowers."

Adam looked at her and then the flowers. "I didn't send you flowers. I wish I had but I didn't this time."

She looked at him and then picked up the card. She sighed. "It's from Josh. To starting our friendship over."

"Huh. He sent you flowers. That's...interesting."

"Yeah it is." She looked at him. "I have no idea why he would send them. I mean, I know we said we would be friends but still."

"I guess I need to talk to him about this. It's not okay for him to send flowers to my fiancee."

"Use your words not your fists."

"Right." He kissed her and headed out to find Josh. He wanted to have a man to man talk.

Randy sat in the locker room getting ready for his match. Bree was on the laptop doing some research and looking over some proofs. She had to approve the right shots and then get them to the magazine for final approval.

"Looking hot for your match tonight." She said looking over at him.

"Thanks babe." He laughed. "I'm ready for this match. John better watch out."

"Don't hurt John. He didn't do anything wrong."

"Flirting with you to make me jealous wasn't wrong?"

"Not entirely wrong." She smiled. "And he was just doing what Jess asked him to do."

"Still he was flirting with what's mine and that I won't allow no matter what." He said kissing her. "But I promise to not hurt him bad." He said before walking out. She laughed a little bit and sat down to watch the match. She looked up when Jess walked in.

"Randy in his match?"

"Yep and I told him not to hurt John. That he didn't do anything wrong. That he was just going what you asked him to do."

"Yeah throw me under the bus."

"Well, it was your idea."

Jess laughed. "Yeah it was. So, Josh is sending me flowers."

"Why the hell is he doing that?"

"He said he wanted us to be friends. And he thought sending me flowers would be the right thing."

"And how did Mr. RatedRSuperstar like that?"

"Not well. He went to talk to him."

"I hope you told him to not hurt Josh too much."

"I told him to use his words not his fists but who knows. You know those RatedRKO boys are so jealous."

Bree laughed. "So, true."

Just then, the door to the locker room door swung open and Adam walked in with Josh and walked over to Jess and kissed her. "What's going on?" Bree asked.

"Well, I brought Josh here so we could all have a conversation about things." Adam said.

"Well I think that's my cue to headed out and meet my fiancee after his match and make sure he doesn't kill John. Behave all." Bree said walking out and leaving them there.

"What is it you guys wanted to talk about?" Jess asked.

"Well, Adam helped me see that flowers were probably not the most appropriate gift. And I didn't want you to get the wrong impression. I'm actually seeing someone right now. But I do want us to be friends."

"Okay." Jess said looking at Adam. "I'm glad we're friends and that you're seeing someone."

"Great." Josh said turning to go. "Oh congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks." Jess said as Josh left. Once he was gone, she turned to Adam. "Did you threaten or hurt him in some way?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"To get him to say that he shouldn't have sent them."

"I didn't hurt or threaten him. I just told him that it wasn't appropriate for him to send you flowers that it wasn't something a friend would do. He thought about it and agreed."

"Yeah okay." She smiled. "Let's watch Randy's match and if he looks like he is hurting John as more than the storyline, you will go out and stop him."

"Do I have too? I mean John was flirting with Randy's girl and everyone knows you don't flirt with anyone related to RatedRKO."

"You guys are so territorial. It's kind of turn on." He smiled.

"Really?" He said as he leaned in and kissed her. "That's good to know."

She laughed and turned her attention to the screen. "Does it look like Randy is really going after John?"

"He's still a little angry with him."

"Well, he shouldn't be." She replied. "I talked John into flirting with her. He should be mad at me."

"If he gets out of hand, I will go stop him." Adam said getting up and walking to the door.

The match ended and Randy and John made their way backstage. "Hey, babe." Randy said as he kissed Bree.

"Nice match guys." She smiled. "John, you don't look too bad."

"Yeah, right." He said. "Orton, next time you decide to take out something personal on me, it won't end well."

"Sorry man. It won't happen again."

"Good." John said walking away.

Bree turned to Randy. "You had to go after him."

He smirked and kissed her. "No one touches what's mine."

"Why don't you go shower and we can head out? Maybe go to dinner."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled and they headed into the locker room. He quickly showered and got dressed and they started out of the arena.

"Jess texted me and her and Adam are going out to dinner. They want a romantic dinner."

"That sounds good. Because after dinner, I want to have some romance with you." She smiled. "Now why don't we get ready to go?"

She nodded as he took her hand and grabbed his bag and they headed out. They had a flight out tomorrow for him to meet with his lawyer and Candice and her lawyer. Once she had signed the new papers, he would fly to Fiji and get the divorce finalized. Then he and Bree could get married. That was all he wanted. To marry Bree and have a life with her.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Candice looked at the divorce papers sitting on the desk and sighed. She wasn't going to give him up. Not without a fight. Her lawyer sat beside her. They were waiting for Randy and his.

"Mr. Garrett and Ms. Beckman." Eric Hart said walking in with Randy. Eric was the top divorce lawyer in Missouri. They sat down across from them. "Mr. Orton hopes we can get this settled immediately. Ms. Beckman, you got the new divorce papers and we trust you have signed them now. You and my client have been separate for almost three years and he thought you were already divorced. He's ready to move on with his life and he hopes you will sign the papers and let this be in the past."

"There is a situation that needs to be addressed."

"And that is?"

"A custody arrangement for their son."

Randy looked at her. "What son? We have no child together. And we haven't been together in over three years."

"Ms. Beckman, we have received no paperwork regarding a child. Why have you chosen now to bring this up? And do you have proof that this child exist and that he is in fact my client's child?"

"We do." The lawyer said handing Randy's some papers. He quickly looked through them.

"These just say there is a child that was born to Ms. Beckman. There is no DNA test saying that the child is in fact my client's." The lawyer looked at Candice and her lawyer. "Ms. Beckman, if this is my client's child, why have you waited until over three years to tell him about it?"

"I figured that since I wasn't important, Tommy wouldn't be either."

"Candice, you know me." Randy said. "Even if you and I weren't together, I would always be there for my child. You know that."

"Randy, please." The lawyer said. He looked at Candice and her lawyer. "Let me talk to my client." He leaned in close to Randy. "We need a DNA test. You can't agree to this until you know if it is your son."

Randy nodded. "I want to meet him anyway." He said back to the lawyer. "But this doesn't change anything. I still want the divorce."

The lawyer nodded. "Ms. Beckman, we will want a DNA test before we discuss any type of custody agreement. And my client would like to meet the said child. But know, we won't be agreeing on anything until we have concrete proof it is my client's son." The lawyer said. "But know this doesn't change the fact that my client still wants the divorce."

"Just say when counselor."

"How about you bring the child to the hospital for the DNA test tomorrow and my client can meet him then?" He said to her.

"Fine."

"Good tomorrow at eleven." He said getting up. Her lawyer followed leaving Randy and Candice alone.

"What are you trying to pull, Candice?" Randy asked her. "If this child is my son, I don't understand why you would wait to tell me. And don't give me that bull about if you weren't important than he wasn't either. You know better than that. I would always be there for my child."

"Like you always promised to be there for me?"

Randy sighed. "Candice, you were the one who cheated on me. I came home and caught you in bed with someone I work with. You cheated on me numerous times. We fell out of love. But that wouldn't have changed that I would be there for my child, if he is indeed my child. I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore and I haven't for a while"

"You've made that clear."

"Good. Then we won't have any issues outside of getting this DNA test done and then the divorce. If your son is my son, we can work out a custody agreement." He said walking to the door. "I will see you tomorrow morning at the hospital for the test. Now, I have somewhere I need to be." She watched as he walked out. She was far from done with him.

Randy arrived home and sighed before getting out of the car. He would have to explain this all to Bree. He walked in and heard her in the bedroom.

"Hey, how did it go?" Bree asked when he walked in. She noticed his face. "It didn't go well. She didn't sign did she?"

"No. She uh...she has a kid. A son that she says is mine."

"What?" Bree asked shocked. "How can she have a son that is yours?" She looked at him. "Did you sleep with her recently? Did you cheat on me? Have you been cheating on me?"

"No, of course not." He replied. "He's about three."

"If he's yours, why did she wait until now to tell you?"

"She said that she figured since she wasn't important to me, he wouldn't be either."

"What now?"

"We're meeting tomorrow to get a DNA test done and I told her I wanted to meet the little boy." He looked at her. "Bree, this doesn't change anything. I still want the divorce and I want to marry you."

"But you might have a son with her. It does change things." She sat down on the bed. "I just can't believe this. She still wants you and this is the perfect way. Reel you back in with a child."

"And it'll only happen if we let it. If the child is mine, I'll be there for him. But I don't want her, I want you." He sat down by her on the bed. "What's worrying you?"

"I know you love me. But if it is your son, you will spend time with him and get to know him. Candice will be there to help you get to know him. And I'm worried that you will realize you want to be with her and your son. That you want to be a family with them. That you will realize you still love her." She looked at him. "If he is your son, I would never ask you not to be in his life or not get to know him. And if you do decide you want to be with her and your son, I will understand and let you go."

"I can have you and be there for the kid too. I'm not convinced he's mine." He sighed and kissed her. "Bree, there is nothing she can do to make me want her again. I don't love her. I love you. Once we get this DNA test we will know. I don't think he's mine but I have to know for sure."

"I know you do. And I want you to know. You deserve to know if he is your son and if she's been keeping him from you all these years." She sighed. "But if he is your son, that bonds you to her. You will have to spend time with her and I don't put it passed her to try to get you into bed or get you back."

"But she won't be able too. I love you and I only want you for the rest of our lives." Bree nodded but she was still unsure.

Jess smiled as Adam agreed to her wedding plans. She hoped Bree and Randy's wedding plans went as good. She sighed when Adam's phone rang.

"It's Randy. Let me get this." She nodded as he took the phone into the other room. "What's up Randy?"

"Candice didn't sign the papers."

"Okay. Why not?"

"She claims we have a kid together. And I'm having a DNA test done tomorrow."

"You don't really believe this kid is yours?"

"I don't but I have to know."

"Randy, I know this isn't your kid. Candice will do anything to ruin your relationship with Bree. But if by some chance this kid is yours, I would double check that test."

"Thanks. I just wanted to let you know what's going." Randy said before hanging up.

"Who has a kid?" He heard behind him.

"Candice told Randy they have a kid and she didn't sign the papers. So I guess Randy and Bree will put off their wedding."

"Poor Bree."

"Yeah. I'm glad we don't have to worry about anything like that." He said as there was a knock on the door. He got up and walked over to the door and opened. He was shocked when he saw who was standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too."

"What do you want Amy?"

"I can't come and say hey." She said walking in. She saw Jess and smiled a little bit. "I guess this is the new one huh? She's pretty."

"What do you really want Amy?" Adam asked her again.

"I just wanted to say hey. I'm visiting some of the others and wanted to see my old boyfriend. We had some good times. They don't go away because we aren't together."

"Yeah, they do. You chose Phil over me. Remember?"

"I know but that doesn't mean you didn't mean something to me."

"Why are you really here?" Adam asked.

"Just came to say hi and see what she looked like. I get it. Why you're with her."

"You should leave." He opened the door and held it open for her.

"It was nice seeing you Adam." She said as she walked out.

He turned back into the room and looked at Jess. "I have no idea why she came here. I haven't seen her in a while. And she's dating Phil. I don't know why she would come here." Jess nodded. "You believe me don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." He smiled and kissed her. He got comfortable on the bed and she laid her head on his chest. She did believe him but it was weird that she just showed up. What was up with all the ex's of them coming out of the woodwork. The only person who hadn't had a run in with an ex was Bree. It was definitely a strange time.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Amy walked to Josh's room and knocked. "Did you do what we talked about?"

"Yes. I did but I don't think it work." She said walking in. "She didn't seem bothered by the fact that I was there."

"Then turn it up a notch."

"And how do I do that?"

"Get him alone. Just make her doubt his feelings for her." Josh replied. "You, me, Candice and Matt have a plan. Break apart Randy and Bree and Adam and Jess. Candice already has her plan in play. I'm working on mine. So it's just you and Matt getting yours together."

"He seemed happy with her."

"But you want him back and I want Jess. And I'll have her. Now get your plan together."

"So you have your plan, Candice has hers. Have you talked to Matt?"

"Yes. He is working with Candice. Their plan together should break Bree and Randy up. And they won't know what hit them. Now you seduce him and keep him away from my girlfriend."

She nodded. She wasn't' sure this was a good idea but she had told Candice, Josh and Matt that she was in it.

Bree looked over the wedding stuff she had on her laptop. She sighed as she did. There was no point in even look at them. She had no idea when she and Randy would be able to get married. Even if they would. She couldn't stop her mind from going to him leaving her to go back to Candice and the little boy. Especially if the little boy was Randy's son. She knew Candice was manipulative but she was also beautiful and Randy's wife. Bree wondered if she could even compete with her. She had met Randy after he found Candice sleeping with a co worker. Maybe Bree was just his rebound because he was hurt by Candice cheating. Maybe deep down he still loved Candice.

"Look like you got something on your mind."

"Not really." She replied. "Just some odds and ends."

"Anything I can help with? You can talk to me." Matt said to her.

"It's nothing." She said. She didn't really trust Matt to talk to him about things. They had dated for six months before she realized he had been seeing someone behind her back. She never found out who he was cheating with. She had only seen the back of the girl's head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." She said getting up.

"Are you ever going to forgive me? I made a mistake."

"You screwed someone else at my birthday party. Do you think you deserve my forgiveness? No, you don't. I've moved on from it but I will never forget that you cheated on me. We aren't friends anymore. We aren't anything."

"But we can be."

"No, we can't. I'm with Randy and I love him." She said getting her things. "You and I aren't anything and we won't be ever. Get that through your head and move on." She walked away not saying anything else. She wanted nothing to do with him. They were done and even if she wasn't with Randy, they still wouldn't be anything. She needed to talk to Jess. She walked down the hallway toward Adam's locker room when she heard Jess' voice.

"I'm not having dinner with you."

"It's just dinner as friends,." She heard Josh's voice. She didn't knock. She just walked in.

"Jess, you got a minute for me." Bree said to her.

"Yes, always." She said turning to Josh. "You should go. Bree and I have some things to talk about."

"Alright but maybe we can have dinner some other time." He said walking out.

"So, what's up?" Jess asked her.

"Randy might have a kid with Candice. And Matt just asked me if we could be friends. This whole thing sucks."

"Yeah it does. But what else is really on your mind. I know you Bree."

Bree sighed and sat down. "I'm worried that he will realized that he still loves Candice and wants to be with her and the little boy. That I was merely a rebound."

"If that was true, wouldn't he have been back with her a long time ago?"

"I don't know. Maybe he really thought he was over her and that he wanted to be with me. But he will soon realize that he loves her and wants to be a family with her and the kid."

"I think you're putting too much into this. I have seen Randy with you. He loves you. And you're not a rebound. He loves you and he wants to be with you. He wants her out of his life and he doesn't think he is the father of that little boy. Even if he is, he wants to be with you And before you say anything, he told me how much he loves you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Candice cheated him and I'm sure more than once. He has moved on and with you. I have no doubt about it."

"So I have nothing to worry about?"

"No, you don't." She said hugging her best friend. "Randy loves you and there is no one he wants but you. Now just weather this storm with him and in the end, no matter what happens with that DNA test, it will be you and Randy. Okay."

"Okay."

"Good." She smiled. "You shouldn't be so insecure. You're beautiful and everyone thinks so."

"Really?"

"Are you kidding? If, heaven forbid, you and Randy do break up, you will have guys lined up around the block. From John Cena to Wade Barrett. And tons of guys in between."

"Well, let's hope I don't have to test that theory." She laughed. "What's up with you?"

"Well Josh sent me flowers and then Amy showed up to see Adam."

"I thought she was with Phil and didn't Josh say he was seeing someone?"

"Yeah. That's how it's supposed to be. I don't know. Something seems off with this whole thing. All our exes coming out of the wood work?"

Bree thought for a minute. "It does seems odd doesn't it?"

"Yeah but what's going on?"

"I don't know."

"We better go find Randy and Adam." Bree nodded and they headed out to find the guys.

They looked over the arena and found them training in the ring. They headed down the ramp and sat down to watch. Adam looked out and saw them and motioned to Randy.

"We're done with the ring." They told Mike and John. They got out and headed over to the girls.

"What's up?" Adam asked before kissing Jess hello. Randy did the same with Bree.

"We need to talk to you both."

"Okay."

"Don't you think it's strange that suddenly each one of our exes shows up?"

"What all? Bree's ex hasn't showed up." Randy said.

"Yeah he did." Bree replied. "He asked me to forgive him for cheating and he hoped we could be friends."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I would never be his friend. That he and I were done forever. That I was with you and I love you."

Randy smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear."

"So, what are we going to do about all these exes coming out of the woodwork?" Jess asked. "There has to be a reason."

"I think we should really pay attention to things." Adam said. "Just make sure we are aware of them. If we don't let them come between us and we know they want to, we will be fine."

Everyone else agreed. They hoped he was right and they would be fine. But there were no guarantees on that.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Josh sat just behind the curtain listening. He knew he had to get them all to make their move soon. He didn't think anyone would figure things out already. He sent a quick text to them all and they all agreed to meet up and talk about their plan.

"You called us all together puppet master?" Amy said as she stood there with Candice and Matt.

"Funny." He said to her. "I called you here because we need to move soon on our plan. Jess and Bree are suspicious of all of us. And Randy and Adam are now too."

"I put mine in the works." Candice replied. "I'm fighting the divorce and using my child. The DNA test is schedule for tomorrow. And it's all set to say Randy is the father."

"Good. Matt?"

"I'm already letting Candice use our son against Randy."

"Good. Then Amy and I need to step up our plan."

"If they think we're trying something, do you think we will able to break them up?"

"If we play it right." They nodded and all headed out. Each one hoping they could get what they wanted.

The next morning, Randy headed to the hospital to get the DNA test. He walked to the lab and saw Candice there with her lawyer and a little boy.

"Well, let's get this over with." Randy's lawyer said. He motioned for the tech to come and take the cheek swaps.

"Alright, Mr. Orton." The tech said taking the cheek swap from Randy. "Ms. Beckman." Candice step forward and let the tech swap her cheek. "All done."

"Great." Candice replied.

"Now finally you." The tech said to Tommy.

"It's okay, baby. This won't hurt." Candice said to him.

"There all done." The tech said after.

"Great. Put a rush on them." The doctor who was there said. "And make sure everything is done in the right order."

"We should have the results by lunch."

"Great." The lawyer said as the doctor and lab tech left. "Randy, I will call you once they call me with the results."

"Great. Thank you" Randy said to him. He turned to Candice and Tommy. He looked nothing like him. "So, this is Tommy."

"Yes it is." Candice said.

"It's nice to meet you Tommy."

"You can say something." Candice said to him.

"It's nice to meet you too." Tommy said.

Randy turned to Candice. "He doesn't look anything like me."

"He's yours."

"The test hasn't shown that." He smiled at the little boy. "You hungry?" He nodded. "Well, then let's go get something to eat."

"Just like a family." Candice said as they walked to the hospital cafeteria.

Randy looked at her. "Don't even. Regardless of what the test show, we won't be a family together. I will be a father to my son but my life is with Bree. Get use to it."

"Alright, I won't push it. You love her now." Candice said. "But I need to know that you're going to be here for Tommy."

"If he is my son, I will be there for him. We will work out a custody agreement when we work out the divorce. Everything legal." He said as they sat down at the table. "I would never turn my back on my son but that courtesy doesn't extend to you. You cheated on me. You broke our marriage and my trust. Now I've moved on with Bree. And nothing will change that. So, if he is my son, we can work out a custody agreement that is fair to both of us and to him."

"That's all I ask."

"Alright. Now let's eat." He said.

Bree sighed as she sat at her laptop. She knew Randy was at the hospital having the DNA test done as well as meeting Tommy. She couldn't stop the thoughts in her head. What if he did realize he loved Candice? She had decided if he did, she wouldn't fight him. She would let him go to be with his son if that was what he wanted.

"You look deep in thought." She heard and looked up.

"John, hey. What's up?":

"Just thought I would come and see you." He said taking the seat across from her. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

She sighed. "Randy and I decided to get married in Mexico when we travel there. But when he called Candice to get their divorce decree. She told him that she never filed the papers. So they are still married. And not only that but they have a child together that she never told him about."

"And you're worried that he will still want her?" She nodded yes. "That won't happen. He loves you."

"But he loved her at one time too. And if this child is theirs, that's a powerful bond. You know that. What if he decides he still wants her? That he wants to be a family with her and their son." She sighed. "Am I being stupid? Will me being insecure push him right to her?"

"Do you love him?" She nodded. "Do you believe he loves you?" She nodded again. "Then have faith in that."

"Yeah." She replied. He moved to hug her.

"I promise you. He loves you. He doesn't want her no matter if the kid is his. You are what he wants." She nodded and he hugged her again. "Now, I'm going to go. Remember, have faith in your relationship and don't let anything get in the way of that."

Amy saw Adam walking down the hallway and caught up to him "Hey, where's the newbie?"

"What?" He asked.

"Jess, isn't that her name?"

"She's here. She's taking care of some things. Can I help you?"

"Oh come on Adam. Don't be like that. We had some good times in the past." Amy said rubbing his arm.

He jerked away from her. "The key word was past. We were in the past. And that's where everything will stay. I'm with someone else and I'm happy. I don't want you. Just leave me alone, Amy. We have nothing else to say to each other." He walked away leaving her there.

She sighed. She pulled out her cell phone and called Josh. "You're going to have to make your move first. Then I can make mine."

"Alright." Josh said hanging up. He just had to figure out his move. He had already done the lets be friends thing. And now he had to go to the next plan. And he hoped it worked.

Jess smiled as she caught up with Adam. "Hey handsome. I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said before kissing her.

"So, what's up?"

"Amy just caught up to me in the hallway."

"What did she want?"

"I don't really know. But I think she was coming on to me."

"Do I need to have a talk with her?"

"Are you going to talk or are you going to resort to violence?"

"That depends on her." She replied. "If she's not rude or a bitch to me, there is no need for violence. But if she mouths off to me, it's on. I'm tired of all these hooker exes trying to cause issues. From Amy with her oh let's be friends and how good it was in the past. To Candice and her oh I never signed the divorce papers and we have a son I never told you about. It doesn't matter that I'm lying because I'm a fucking slut who wants to cause trouble."

He smiled. "You're kinda hot when you're mad."

"Thanks." She laughed. "I'm going to go talk to your ex." She said walking away before he could stop her. He hoped everything went okay. He didn't want Jess hurt her. But she did have a point on the exes. He was tired of them all too.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Amy walked down the hallway and Jess caught up to her. "We need to talk."

"What about?" She asked innocently.

"You know what about." Jess said as they came to a room. "In please." Amy followed her in. "You need to understand something. Adam is with me now. We are happy and getting married. So whatever you're trying to do, it's not going to work. This is your only warning. Next time, it's on."

"And what are you going to do?" Amy asked. Jess looked up at her and smiled a little and Amy had to admit that the smile frightened her.

"Let me just say that you don't spend three years being friends with Randy Orton or two years dating Adam without picking up a thing or two. You'll never know what's coming until its too late." Jess smiled. "Keep that in mind. And stay away from me and Adam."

She smiled again as she walked away. She wasn't going to let anyone mess up her relationship with Adam.

Randy sat in the locker room with Adam. He had told him about Amy coming up to him. "So, when will the results be in?"

"Should be soon. They rushed the results. I just want this over with. I want to know one way or the other. So I can get on with my life. If he's mine, then Candice and I can come up with some kind of custody agreement along with the divorce agreement. If he's not mine, then I can finish up the divorce and be done with Candice forever." He replied. "I spent some time with him after the test. He's a good kid. Well seems to be."

"Do you want him to be your son?"

"I've always wanted kids. I just wanted them with Bree."

"And you still can." Adam replied. "You don't love Candice anymore right? I mean you don't want her back as your wife."

"No, I want Bree. Why are you asking?"

"Because Bree's insecure." Adam replied. "She's worried that you will realize that you still love Candice and that she was merely a rebound for you. That you will leave her to be with Candice and your son. If he is your son. And me, Jess and John have all told her that isn't the case. That you love her. And I just want to make sure we're right. I know you would never lead Bree on. But that doesn't mean you might not realize that you do still love Candice. So, I just wanted to make sure you don't want that."

"I love Bree more than anything."

"Good. Then make sure she knows that everyday. And when you find out the results, if he is your son, don't shut Bree out. Let her be apart of things. You still want the divorce right?"

"Of course. I want to make my life with Bree. Candice broke my trust when she cheated. We can't go back and I don't want to. My life with Candice is over. My life is with Bree."

"Good. Then watch Candice and Matt. Both are looking to break you up. I know it in my soul. So watch it. And trust Bree. She would never betray you like that and you know that."

Jess walked into the locker room and kicked a locker. "What's the matter with you?" Randy asked.

"All these stupid exes. Amy and I just had a conversation and I hope she took it to heart." Jess replied. "They all just need to go back to where they came from and leave us alone."

"I agree with that." Bree said walking in. "I just had a conversation with Matt. I swear he doesn't get the hint. No matter what happens with Candice and that kid, nothing will break me and Randy up."

"How did he know about?" Randy asked. "I never told anyone."

"I didn't either." Bree replied. "He brought it up to me. He made it a point to tell me that once it's proven Randy is the father of Tommy. My perfect little life will be gone because Randy would be back with Candice and they would be a family together."

"They better back the fuck off or I'm going to kill someone." Jess said.

Adam walked over to her. "Relax, Jess. We're all going to handle our exes."

Randy stood up. "I think it's time we had a talk with all of them in one room."

"You think that'll work?"

"I don't know but it's better than waiting around seeing what they will do." He replied. "We get them in the same room and see if we noticed anything between them. Like they are working together or something. We just have to confront them."

"I don't think this will work. But we can at least warn them that whatever they're trying to do isn't going to work." Jess said. "And I'll make sure Amy knows I'll beat her ass I she doesn't lay off Adam."

"Okay, no violence. Let's talk to them and see what happens." Adam replied. He got out his phone and told Amy to meet him in the locker room. Bree called Matt while Jess called Josh and Randy called Candice. They all arranged to meet in the locker room. It was time to confront things head on.

"Alright. You called us here. What do you want?" Amy said.

"We called you all here to tell you that whatever you think you're going to accomplish, you won't." Bree said first.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked her.

"She means we aren't stupid." Randy said to him. "We know each of you is trying to break us up. We know it and it won't work."

Amy looked at Adam. "She tell you that?"

"She has a name." Josh said.

"And I can defend myself Josh." Jess replied. "The point is we all know what you're up too. It won't work. We trust each other and since we do, you trying to make us doubt each other or whatever you think you're doing, won't work."

"We aren't trying anything." Candice replied. "I'm just trying to let my son have a father."

"No, you're trying to keep Randy married to you when he can't stand you." Bree replied. "And if Tommy is Randy's, he will be a wonderful father to him and I will be a great step mom. But you and Randy will never be together. I'm not letting you ruin this." She turned to Matt. "And that goes for you too. Know that even if I wasn't with Randy, you and I would never be together again. NEVER."

"I have no idea why you guys think we're up to something but I was just trying to be Jess' friend. I would never do anything to try and break you and Adam up. Honestly. I just felt bad for the way thing ended and wanted to make up for it."

"Yeah right." Adam replied. "The point we are trying to make to all of you. Is that whatever you're trying won't work. Move on with your life and stop living in the past." He said as he and Jess left the room.

Randy looked at Candice and Matt. "The same goes for you two. Candice, the divorce will go through and when the DNA test come back and if it shows I am the father, we will come up with a custody agreement." He took Bree's hand and they walked out.

Amy looked over at Josh. "Any other bright ideas?"

"Not right now but I'm sure it will come." Josh replied. He hoped that was true. He wanted Jess back and he had to get Adam out of the way to do that. The others he honestly didn't care about. But he felt it made a better impact if all the relationships were ruined. Then it wouldn't be obvious that he only wanted Jess and Adam apart.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Randy and Bree sat on one side of the waiting room and Candice sat on the other side. The test results were in. Randy took Bree's hand in his.

"No matter what. You and I are together." He whispered to her as the doctor came out.

"I have the results." He said to them. Everyone walked over to where he was.

"Well, what do they say?" Randy asked.

"The tests show that you are Tommy's father."

Randy nodded and took the results from the doctor. "Thank you for rushing this."

"No problem." He said walking away.

Candice looked at Randy and Bree. "I guess you will want to know your son now. I can help you get to know him. I'm sure he wants to know his father. We can spend time together. The three of us." She said looking at Bree and smiling. "You, me and Tommy. That way he can get to know you."

"The hell you will."

"Bree. I'll handle this." Randy said turning to Candice. "I won't be spending time alone with you and Tommy. Bree will be coming with me. Since she and I will be married, he has to get to know her too. Now that we know he is mine, we can finalize the divorce and come up with a custody agreement. But Bree is apart of things and she always will be."

"I don't want that woman anywhere near my son."

"He's, apparently, our son. And Bree is apart of my life and she will be apart of Tommy's. " Randy looked at Candice. "You kept my son from me for years. You won't do that anymore. If you fight me on this, I will take you to court and all your past mistakes will be brought up and you will lose permanent custody of Tommy. You don't want to fight me on this. I know so much about you and I have proof of everything. You will lose. Now, do you have anything else to say on this?"

"Fine whatever. But if she does anything to try an undermine me as his mother, it's over. You won't see him again as long as you're with her."

"I would never do that." Bree replied. "Unlike some, I don't try to turn people against others."

"Nothing like that would ever happen." Randy said to her. "Now, I think we should meet with our lawyers and come up with a custody agreement and settle our divorce. My lawyer will contact yours and we can meet." He said taking the paper in his hand and walking out.

"The nerve of that bitch to think I'd actually say something bad about her in front of Tommy." She looked at Randy as they got into the car. "I promise you I would never say anything bad about her in front of Tommy. She's his mother, unfortunately, but I would never bad mouth her in front of him."

Randy leaned in and kissed her. "I know that Bree." She smiled and nodded.

Josh watched as Jess and Adam were on the laptop. He assumed they were making wedding plans. He rolled his eyes. But he could use this to his advantage. He knew of a wedding planner. He walked over to the couple. "Are you guys planning the wedding?"

"We are." Jess replied.

"Well, I happen to know a great wedding planner."

Adam looked up at him. "No thanks."

"Why not? I'm offering this out of friendship nothing more."

"Right. I don't believe you." Adam said standing up. "We can plan our wedding. So thank you for the offer but no thanks."

Josh looked at Jess. "Do you share that?"

"I'll find the time to plan it on my own." Jess said. "I think it's best if we just didn't bother each other anymore."

"I'm just trying to help. I didn't realize it was such a big deal."

"Josh, I can plan my own wedding. MY WEDDING." She said. "It's better if you stay away and don't bother us."

"Alright. But I was just trying to help." He said walking away.

"Some people just can't take a hint." Adam said as they looked up and saw Randy and Bree. "Hey guys, did you get the results?"

"Yeah. It shows I'm Tommy's father." Randy replied.

"Wow. Well congratulations I guess." Adam said.

"Why don't you guys stay here and Bree and I are going to plan the wedding and talk?" Jess said to them. She knew Bree needed to talk.

Once the girls were gone, Adam turned to Randy. "How do you feel about this? And what's next?"

"I'm pissed off that she kept him from me. And she actually tried to tell me Bree couldn't be a part of his life."

"You know she did that so you would break up with Bree to be with your son."

"I know that." Randy sighed. "I'm not leaving Bree and I told Candice that. I know so much about her that she wouldn't dream making trouble. I will file for custody if she drives me to it."

"Is she agreeing to the divorce?"

"I think so. We are meeting with our lawyer and making a divorce agreement and custody agreement. And I hope this whole divorce is over and I can marry Bree and be happy."

Jess looked at her best friend. "Are you okay with this?"

"I'm fine with it as long as Randy continues to stand up for us the way he has. You know that bitch actually implied that I'd bad mouth her in front of Tommy."

"You would never do that."

"No, I wouldn't. No matter how much I hate that bitch, I would never say anything bad about her in front of Tommy. I'm not that type of person."

"So, what worries you?"

"I can never lie to you can I?"

"No, you can't." Jess laughed. "So, out with it."

"I'm worried about what Candice will say to Tommy. I mean I have heard about moms turning their kids against the stepparent or girlfriend. Which causes the biological dad to break up with the girlfriend because he wants his child to be happy. If Tommy hates me, do you think Randy will stay with me?" She sighed. "I'm not stupid. I know he will always choose his son over me. And that's how it should be. I'm just worried that it will happen one too many times and he will end it with me. He will realize that he can't keep doing this. That he has to put his son's happiness above all. I know he loves me. I know that and I know he will do whatever to keep us together. But if Tommy is unhappy and doesn't want to come over, then Randy will be sad and that's not something I want."

"Tommy's a good kid as he'll be able to see what an awesome person you are."

"I hope so." She replied. "Randy deserves to get to know his son."

"And he will. And you will be apart of that." Jess smiled. "Bree, don't let anything ruin your and Randy's relationship. I know you can make Tommy feel very welcome with you and Randy."

"Thanks." Bree smiled. She hoped she was right.

Candice sat in the house wondering what to do next. Her lawyer had told her that Randy and his lawyer wanted to meet the next day to get the details for the divorce and custody agreement down on paper and signed. He also told her that with the DNA test saying Randy was the father, it wouldn't do any good to delay the divorce if Randy wanted it. He suggested she sign the papers and agree to everything.

She picked her her cell and dialed a number. "This is not going like you told me it would. Fix it or I'm telling everyone."

"What do you mean it's not going like we thought. What's going on?"

"Randy thinks he's Tommy 's father but he doesn't want us to be a family together. He wants that tramp. He's made it clear that no matter what, he will marry that girl. And nothing will change his mind."

"I have an idea. Let me formulate it a little more and I'll call you back."

"Fine." She said hanging up. She sighed. She thought for sure saying Randy was Tommy's father would break up him and Bree. This new plan had better work or she would make sure no one else got what they wanted either.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

That night, everyone went to the club to celebrate Jess and Adam and Bree and Randy's engagement.

"To Jess and Adam and Bree and Randy." John Cena said to the group. "I wish you all nothing but the best." he said holding up his drink. "To Jess and Adam and Bree and Randy."

"To Jess and Adam and Bree and Randy." The rest of the group said.

"So, any definite wedding plans?" Kaitlyn asked them.

"We're working on it." Jess smiled.

"That's awesome. We're so happy for you guys."

"Thanks." Jess smiled.

"So Bree, how about you and Randy? Have you guys made plans?"

"Umm..no.. nothing definite." Bree replied. "I think we have some things to work out before we plan it."

"Maybe if you start planning it, your issues will resolve themselves." Jess said.

"They won't." Bree said to them. "You know, I'm not really feeling well. I think I'm going to head back to the hotel. I will see you guys later." She said getting up. She kissed Randy and headed out.

"I'm going to follow her." He said getting up and heading out. He caught up with her outside as she got a cab. "Bree, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired and not feeling well." She said as they rode back to the hotel.

"We can make plans for the wedding you know. Maybe Jess is right. If we start to plan everything will resolve on its own."

"When would we make plans? In between your meetings with your lawyer while you're trying to divorce her. Spending time with your son that she kept from you. Trying to get to know him. Do you really think he will want to spend time with me? All kids hate stepparents or girlfriends."

"He'll love you. Just like I love you. Because you're a kind, loving person." Randy said as he kissed her.

"Do you think so?" She asked.

"Yes." He said kissing her. "Bree, I love you and I know Tommy will too. And I want us to plan our wedding. I'm getting my divorce and then we will be married. Nothing is going to ruin us. I promise you."

She nodded and kissed him. "Alright."

"Now, let's forget about all of this and focus on us tonight." She nodded as they pulled up to the hotel and headed to their room.

Josh stood at the bar stirring the drink he was going to give to Jess. He smiled when he walked up to her.

"Hey Jess, got you a martini."

"Thanks, I guess." She said taking it.

"I thought it could be a peace offering." He smiled.

"Yeah. That sounds nice." She said as she took it.

"To getting your happily ever after." Josh said. Jess smiled and downed the drink. He smiled after she had. "I hope you get exactly what you deserve."

"Thanks." She smiled.

She started to walk away but stumbled a little and Josh caught her. "You alright?" She shook her head. "Lets get you back to the hotel."

"I need to find Adam." She said holding her hand to her head.

"I'll text him and let me know you're heading back to the hotel." He said placing an arm around her. "Let's get you out of here."

She nodded as they walked out of the bar and to Josh's car nearby. He put her in the passenger seat and they were soon on their way back. He got out his phone and texted. "I just texted Adam. He said to go rest and he would see you later."

She held her hand to her head and nodded slightly. "Do you have your room key?" She nodded and handed him her purse. He looked through and found it. He opened the door and helped her inside. He sat her down on the bed. He smiled when he noticed she was getting sleepier.

He laid her back on the bed and pulled the scarves he had with him out. He tied one end of them to the bed and the other on her wrists and ankles. He hoped no one interrupted him as he continued. He wanted to get this part of his plan done.

He ripped off all her clothes and sat there looking at her as he waited for them to show up with the next part of the plan. He smiled when he thought about it. It would take care of everyone's problems at one time. He heard a knock on the door and he headed over.

"Glad you made it." He said when he opened the door. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"We did." Matt replied.

"Good. Now hand it over and get the hell out of here." He said. Matt disappeared out of the room and Josh took his own clothes off and got on the bed with Jess. So far things were going to plan.

Randy woke up and realized he was outside of the hotel room. He remembered taking out the trash after he and Bree had made love. He looked around and headed back to the room. He must have tripped and hit his head, he decided as he headed back. He walked into the room and saw that Bree was still asleep. He slipped into bed by her and wrapped his arms around her. His mind still wondering what exactly happened.

Josh finished with Jess and made sure that he pulled out before he came. He got the condom that Matt had dug out of the trash for him and made sure that the semen that was inside it covered Jess. He'd been careful not to kiss her so that it wouldn't lead back to him. Once everything was done, he headed out making sure no one saw him. He smiled when he got back to his room. Everything was in place and it would destroy all those involved.

Adam made his way up to the room hoping Jess was okay. She'd just disappeared from the club and he hadn't been able to get in touch with her. He put his key in the door and opened it. He walked in and turned on the lights. He stopped when he saw Jess on the bed. He felt like he was going to pass out. Like his knees were going to come out from under him. He picked up the phone and called the police and hotel security. He wanted to go to the bed but he didn't want anything to damage evidence.

"What do we have?" The police officer said when they arrived. Hotel security was already there.

"We have one victim." The manager said as they walked in. "Boyfriend came in and found her like this."

"Alright. Let's get her to the hospital and make sure she's okay." He said as they started to put her on a gurney. "I want a rape kit done when she gets there." He told the paramedics. They nodded and headed out.

The police turned to Adam. "Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

Adam shook his head with tears in his eyes. "Everyone loved her."

The police officer nodded. "Alright. Mr. Copeland. If we have any more questions we will contact you." Adam nodded and headed out to the hospital. He called Bree on the way and explained the situation.

Bree hung up the phone in disbelief. She turned to Randy. "Jess is being rushed to the hospital."

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"Adam found her bound to the bed in their room. They think she was raped." Bree sighed. "We have to get to the hospital." Randy nodded and they got dressed and headed to the hospital. She couldn't believe it. Who would want to hurt her sister?

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Randy and Bree arrived at the hospital and rushed in. They saw Adam waiting in the waiting room. "Adam, how is she?"

"They are examining her." He replied. "They are certain she was raped. They're doing a rape kit."

"I just don't understand how this could have happened."

"Does she remember anything?"

"I don't really know. We haven't had a chance to talk." He said as the doctor came out. "Doctor, how is she?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm her fiancee and this is her sister."

"She's resting right now. We did a rape kit and she was raped. We are in the process of giving everything to the police. They will question her and run the semen that we found on her. You can see her in a little bit." he said walking away.

Bree turned to Randy and he pulled her into a hug. "It will be okay." She nodded. She hoped so. She looked over at Adam. He looked so lost.

"You can see her now." The doctor said walking over again. "Immediate Family."

Bree looked at Adam. "Why don't you go in and talk to her first?"

Adam nodded and followed the doctor to the room. He hoped Jess would wake soon and be able to tell them what happened. He walked in the room and saw her awake. "Jess?" She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. He rushed over to the bed and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I should have been with you." He said as he held her. She couldn't stop the tears that came down her face. "Are you alright?" He asked. "That's a stupid question. Of course you're not alright."

"Can...can you just hold me right now? Please?" She whispered softly. He pulled her close to him and just held her. He wished he knew who hurt her. He wanted to ask but he knew now probably wasn't the best time.

They heard a knock on the door and turned to it. "Ms. Farris, we need to ask you some questions." She nodded. "Do you remember what happened?" She shook her head.

"We were at the club celebrating the fact that both my sister and I are engaged. And the next thing I know I woke up here and they told me I'd been raped."

"So you have no idea who raped you."

"No. I don't remember anything." She said as she cried and Adam held her close.

"Well, we're getting your blood tests and rape kit. We will see if we get a match from the database." Jess nodded. "Doc says you should be fine to leave later. I suggest you just go back to the hotel and rest. We're also taking DNA samples from those who were at the club. Just to rule everyone out."

She nodded as the police left. She turned to Adam. "Who could have done this to me?"

"I don't know but the police will find out and that person will pay for this." He replied. He called the hotel and they were going to move them to another room on a different floor. Adam helped her into bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Just rest."

The next morning, Randy and Bree were packing to leave when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Bree said to him since she was closest. "Can I help you?" She asked when she saw it was the police.

"We're looking for Randy Orton." The detective said.

"Why?" Bree asked as Randy came around the corner.

"Bree, who is it?"

"It's the police." She said as he walked up.

"Randy Orton, can you step outside please?"

"Why?"

"Step outside please." He said again. Randy did as he asked. He was shocked when the cop put the cuffs on him. "Randy Orton, you're under arrest for the rape and assault of Jessica Farris. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney and have one present during questioning. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights?"

"Yes." Randy said to him.

"Don't say anything until I get you a lawyer." Bree said as the police took him away. She knew he couldn't and wouldn't do this.

The cops knocked on the door of the hotel room where Adam and Jess were staying and Adam answered the door. "Yes."

"We need to talk to Jess." Adam nodded and let them in. "Ms. Farris, we have some news on your case."

"What?" She asked.

"We got a DNA match and we have arrested the person. We haven't begun questioning yet but we will."

"Who?" She said softly. "Who raped me?"

"Randy Orton." The cop replied.

"Randy?" Adam asked shocked. Jess stood there. She couldn't believe this. "Randy wouldn't do this."

"I'm sorry. It was his DNA found on Ms. Farris." He replied. "Ms. Farris, we just wanted to let you know." He said before leaving.

Jess sat down on the end of the bed and looked up at Adam as he paced the room angrily. "Why would Randy do this? How could he?"

"I don't know. This is unbelievable." She said softly. "Randy loves Bree. I don't understand."

He stopped and looked at her. "I'm going down to the police station and I'm going to ask Randy myself why he did this."

"Please don't. If you go your anger will only get the best of you and you'll end up in jail too."

"Alright." He said hugging her. He would ask Randy eventually.

Bree arrived at the police station with the lawyer. She had called Randy's in St. Louis and he found them one in the city where they were. She knew Randy couldn't rape her sister. He would never do that.

"I'm here to see Randy Orton."

"This way." The officer said. Randy had told them he wouldn't talk without his lawyer. The officer opened the door and Bree and Tim Carrington, the lawyer walked in.

"Bree." Randy said getting up and hugging her.

"No contact." The officer said.

Bree sighed and sat down by him. The lawyer sat across from him. "You're being charge with rape." The lawyer said.

"I didn't rape anyone."

"They have your DNA."

Randy sighed and looked at Bree. "I swear I didn't do this. I would never hurt Jess or betray you like that. You know that right?"

"Yes, I know that. I know you didn't do this. You could never hurt me or Jess like this. We will figure this out."

"I will see about bail. You will be arraigned and we go from there." Bree and Randy nodded. "The fact that she can't remember anything could work in our favor."

"I didn't do this."

"I know." He replied. "I have to go to the courthouse. See you at the arraignment."

Bree looked at Randy. "We will figure this out. I promise." He nodded just as the police officer came in.

"Time to go, Orton." He said. Randy stood up and headed out with the cop.

Bree couldn't believe this. There had to be a mistake. This was crazy. Randy would never attack Jess and now she just had to prove it.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Josh smiled as he walked back to his room. So far everything was working out like he hoped. He walked in the room and saw everyone waiting on him.

"Randy has been arrested for raping Jess. This is working out just like we want."

"I wanted Randy back. Not in jail." Candice said to him.

"Sacrifices have to be made."

"Either we all get what we want or none of us do." Josh walked over and grabbed her arm.

"You listen to me. If you ruin this, I will ruin you. I will ruin all of you." He looked at her, Amy and Matt. "This is how it will go down. Randy will go to jail for this crime. And I'm sorry Candice, you have to find someone else." He smirked at her. "You shouldn't have pissed me off."

"What makes you think Jess will even want you? Last I saw, she was holding tighter to Adam."

"For now. But soon it will be time to divide and conquer. And when that causes them to break up, I'll be right there to pick up the pieces. Amy can swoop in on Adam, Matt can keep Bree company while she waits for Randy and I get Jess. You know you could use this to your advantage. If you're the only person who believes in his innocence and you go visit him, I'm sure he'd willing to rethink signing those divorce papers." He looked at her and saw she was thinking. "See we all get what we want. Granted you will have to see Randy behind bars. But we still get what we want." He smiled.

Randy stood in the courtroom with his lawyer. Bree was sitting right behind them. She hoped the judge would agree to bail.

"All rise, the honorable William Parker presiding."

"Be seated." He said to them. "Case Number 458755CL State of Florida Vs. Randy Orton on one count of rape and assault. How do you plead Mr. Orton?"

"Not guilty." The lawyer said.

"Bail?"

"We request remaned." The D.A. replied. "Mr. Orton is a rich man as a WWE Superstar. He has the means to flee. Plus his victim works with him in the same company."

"Your honor, my client is not a flight risk. He has a good job. Yes he has to travel with his job. But he would never leave the United States. He's never really been in trouble. There is no cause for reman."

"Enough. Bail is set at two hundred and fifty thousand dollars and Mr. Orton is to not leave the U.S. And I will issue a restraining order. Mr. Orton, you are not allow within fifty feet of Jessica Farris. Trial will start in one weeks time. Next case."

Bree walked up to Randy and his lawyer. "I will go pay the bail and we will get out of here." She said.

Randy nodded and she walked toward the clerk window. "How am I supposed to stay away from Jess? I'm engaged to her sister and we kind of work together."

"I think until this is over, you should take a leave from work. You don't want to break that restraining order."

Randy sighed. "I guess you're right." He hated that he would have to miss work. He would have to call Vince and explain things.

"You're free." Bree said walking over.

"Great. Let's get out of here."

"I have our stuff packed and we can leave immediately."

Randy looked at Bree. "Do you believe that I raped your sister?"

"No. I know you well enough to know that you would never do that. To Jess or anyone. I don't know how all of this happened but we are going to prove your innocence and find out who is setting you up. I'm going to talk to Jess." She said looking at him. "You head to the airport. I know you can't be near her because of the order."

"Yeah." He said with a sigh.

"Randy, I love you and I believe you. I know you would never do this and we will find out who is trying to set you up. Please don't doubt that I believe you. Nothing will change my mind. You couldn't have done this."

He hugged her tightly. "Thank you for believing in me."

"Always." She said pulling away. "Now, you go to the airport and I'm going to talk to my sister. And remember I love you and we will get through this together." She leaned in and kissed him and headed to the hotel. She had to talk to Jess.

She arrived at the hotel and headed to the room. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Adam came to the door and looked at her. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to my sister." She said walking past him into the room.

"I don't think there is anything to say." He said following her in.

"I said I wanted to talk to my sister." Bree turned to Jess who was sitting on the bed. "I guess you heard who they arrested for your rape." Jess nodded. "You know he didn't do this right? Someone is setting him up for this."

"I don't know who did this." Jess said to her. "I only know I woke up and had been raped. The police said they found Randy's DNA on me. I don't know what to think."

"After all these years, do you really believe Randy would do this? That he would betray me by raping my sister. He would never do that." She said to her. "I know Randy didn't do this. Someone is setting him up."

"Who would want to do that?" Adam asked. "There would be no way to get his DNA on her unless he raped her. He did this because he wanted her and she didn't want him. He betrayed everyone."

"You're his friend, or were. You can't really believe he would do this." She said to him. She looked from Jess to Adam. "I know he didn't this. Someone is setting him up. Jess, you know Randy. He couldn't do this."

"You're just too blind to see that he could." Adam said. "Jess needs to rest."

Bree turned to Adam. "I said I was talking to Jess. Not you. If I were talking to you, I would have said Adam. This is between me and Jess." She turned back to her. "Jess, I know you know he couldn't do this. Someone is setting him up. And I really hope you realize that." Bree didn't say anything more before she left. She caught a cab and headed to the airport. She hoped Jess would really think about things and realize that Randy couldn't do this.

Adam looked at Jess after Bree was gone. "Just lay back and rest okay? I'll go get us something to eat. Anything you want."

"Anything is fine." She replied. He nodded and headed to the door. She sighed once he left. She honestly didn't know what to believe. All the evidence pointed to Randy. But she had known him for years and he loved Bree too much to betray her like this. She was so confused by things and she had no idea what was going to happen. She walked to the door when she heard the knock.

"Josh, what are you doing here?" She asked when she opened the door.

"I wanted to check on you. We all heard about what happened and that Randy was arrested for it. Who knew your sister's fiancee would do that? I guess he and Bree are done."

"She's determined to prove he's innocent."

"What?" He asked shocked. He knew that would put Candice's plan down the crapper but he didn't care. His main goal was getting what he wanted. He didn't care if any of the others got what they wanted.

"Yeah. She believes he's innocent and she determined to prove it. She says he would never do this. And she knows he's innocent."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think. I mean I want to believe he didn't do this but there's no other way to explain how his DNA got on me."

He smiled within. "Well I think you got your answer. Randy raped you."

She sighed. "But why would he do that? I mean he has Bree. Why would he need to rape me?"

"Maybe he's been using Bree to get to you the whole time. Maybe you were the ultimate goal all along."

Jess looked at him and sighed. Could he be right? Could Randy have wanted her the whole time and was using Bree to get to her? She honestly didn't know what to think.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Adam came back with dinner and stopped when he saw Josh sitting in the room. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to check on Jess. Everyone knows about what happened and that Randy did it. I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Of course she's not okay. She was raped you idiot."

"I know that." He said. "I just meant I came to check on her. Since she was raped by her sister's fiancee. Your best friend."

"Ex- best friend." Adam corrected. "And she's my fiancee not yours. So thanks for stopping by but you need to leave now."

"I'll leave when Jess asked me too" He said to him.

"Josh, I want to rest. So you should go."

"Alright." Josh said to her. "I'll be here if you need to talk to someone." He said before walking out.

"I can't believe he showed up." Adam said as he took out the food.

"He's just concerned. God, I dread tomorrow. Everyone knows. They're all going to stare and whisper." She said.

"But not about you." He replied. "They don't think this is your fault or anything like that. This is Randy's fault. He broke everyone's trust. I never imagined my ex best friend would rape my fiancee, his own fiancee's sister. I mean it's sick. I thought I knew him but it's obvious I didn't and I think no one did."

"Can we...just not talk about it? Please?" Jess whispered.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He replied. "I wasn't thinking. I should have considered your feelings." She nodded and they ate dinner. She just wanted to try to put it out of her head for a little bit.

Bree arrived at the airport and saw Randy waiting at the gate. "Ready to head out?"

"Yeah I am. What about your job?"

"I can do it from home and the internet." She replied. "I want to be with you. There is nothing more important than this and helping you prove that you didn't do this."

He kissed her and hugged her. "I can't thank you enough for believing me despite the evidence and loving me."

"I will always love you and believe you. I know you well enough to know what you will and will not do. I will always be in your corner."

"How is she?"

"Confused, afraid." He sat down and sighed.

"I'm sorry she's going through this."

"It's not your fault." She said sitting down by him. "Someone is setting you up. That same person is the one who raped my sister. I just wish I could find out how your DNA just showed up on her." She looked at him. "I know you didn't do this as I said. I trust you and I know you didn't do this. Someone got your DNA somehow and put it on my sister after they raped her. We just have to find out who."

"This is all so fucked up!"

She sighed and hugged him. "We will figure this out. And no matter what I'm standing by you. I don't care what happens. You and I are in this together."

He smiled despite things and kissed her. "Thank you. For standing by me."

"Always."

Josh walked back to the hotel room and found the others waiting. "Did everything go like we wanted?" Candice asked.

"Not exactly. Bree thinks Randy's innocent."

"What?" Candice replied. "You said if this happened, I would be the only one who would believed him. And that he would rethink the divorce. Now she thinks he's innocent. This isn't working like I want."

Josh looked at her. "I don't care. My concern is for what I want. And if you try to ruin this for me, I will make sure Randy knows your son isn't his. And I will make sure the police know exactly what you did to Bree last year. Remember? When you stalked her and ran her car off the road and almost killed her. I think the police would be interested to know that was you. And remember I have proof of that."

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me." He said looking at her. "I will have what I want. And you will not have what you want. So, you're out of this." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "And if you breathe one word, I will tell the police and show them the evidence and you will go to jail. I won't hesitate." He opened the door to the room. "You're out. Now why don't you go home to your child?" He pushed her out into the hallway and shut the door. "Matt, you can go too. Seems Bree and Randy's love is unshakeable." Matt walked to the door. "Oh and a word of caution, the blood test that proved Tommy to be Randy's son can just as easily be switched back to prove that he's yours."

"Maybe it should be since apparently there is no chance for me and Bree." Matt said standing up.

"Well that's your decision. If you want to tell Randy the truth about Tommy, by all means do it. But know if you tell anyone about my plan, I will make sure the information I know about you will be on Vince McMahon's desk so fast and then it's bye bye to your career." Matt nodded and walked out. Josh looked over at Amy. "Shall we discuss our next move?"

"Yes." She said looking at him. "What did you have in mind next?"

"I'll keep hanging around Jess. You create doubt in Adam's mind."

"Do you think all of it will work?"

"I do. Now that we are only working to break Jess and Adam apart. So, we keep at it. Here's to getting what we want." He said handing her a glass of champagne.

"To getting what we want." She repeated holding it up.

Randy sat in on the plane looking at his email. He was shocked when one came in from Matt Korklan. "I just got an email from your ex."

"What? Why?" She asked shocked.

"I don't know." He said as he opened it. He read it and was shocked by it.

"What does it say?" Bree asked him.

"It says that Candice lied. That Tommy isn't my son. He's hers and Matt's. The DNA test was fixed by Candice."

"What?!"

"Tommy's not my son. She lied to me and used her son as a prop to keep me from filing for divorce."

"She really has no shame. To use an innocence child. Who does that? And she was sleeping with Matt? Those two are sick." She looked at him. "I'm sorry he isn't your son. I know it hurts."

He looked at her. "I wasn't that attached. The thought of being a father was great but I wanted that feeling with you and our child. Not her. And now I can have that. The divorce will go through, we will be married and have our life together." He sighed. "Provided I don't go to jail for raping Jess."

"You won't. I won't let you. I will do whatever I have to do to make sure you don't go to jail for something you didn't do or could ever do."

"Jess is your sister. Can you turn your back on her?"

"I don't want to but I'm not going to let her accuse you of something you didn't do. I love Jess. But you are the man I want to spend my life with. There is nothing that will ever change that. And I believe that Jess will remember who really did this and realize it wasn't you."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you for believing me."

"Always."

"You know, you could at least call her and tell her we made it home."

"Yeah." She said picking up her phone. She dialed her sister's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey, it's Jess I can't get to the phone right now so leave a message and I'll call you back." Bree sighed.

"Hey Jess, just letting you know we made it home safely. Call me when you get this." She pressed the end button and hung up.

"I'm sorry this is causing issues between you and Jess."

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. We will figure this out and find the real person. Now, we're home. Let's just relax." He nodded and they headed upstairs.

He hoped she was right. He just didn't understand how his DNA got on Jess. He would never be with her in anyway let alone rape her. He just wished he knew who was doing this. Who wanted to destroy him, Bree, Jess and Adam. Who hated them that much.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Jess woke up the next morning and saw that she had a missed call and voice message from Bree. She listened to it and sighed. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She knew Adam might get upset if she called Bree. But she had too. She dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Bree said when she picked up.

"Hey, it's Jess."

"Hey, how are you?"

"Sore, tired, confused."

"I'm sorry." Bree replied. "I'm sorry this happened, Jess. I really am. And I know you don't want to hear this or really need this right now but Randy couldn't have done this."

"I don't know what to think or how to feel."

Bree sighed. "I'm sorry Jess. I hate that this happen to you. I wish I could do something but I don't know what"

"It's fine." Jess said.

"If you need me you know you can call me."

"Thanks Bree. I better go."

"Alright. Talk to you later." Bree said hanging up.

Jess walked out of the bathroom and saw that Adam was awake. "Who were you talking to?" He asked when she walked out.

"Bree left me a message and I called her back."

"Should you be talking to her? I mean she is with the man who raped you." Adam said to her. "I don't think you should talk to her. She will just try to convince you that Randy didn't do this. But the evidence says he did." He looked at her. "I just don't want her to upset you."

"But she's my sister."

"And she's engaged to the man who raped you and she's defending him." Adam said looking at her. "I'm only trying to protect you. Can you deal with seeing Randy at family things? Because it's obvious that your sister is always going to stick by him."

"I don't know okay? I don't know anything. All I know is that this is ruining my life. It's ruining everyone's life. You hate Randy and Bree's sticking by him and I can't talk to my sister when I need her the most." She said crying. "I just want all of this to be over, for it to all go away and be back to the way things were."

"I want that too." He said hugging her. "I want that too." He sighed. "If you really need to talk to Bree, then talk to her."

"I think I need some time away from everything here. I was thinking about going home for a little bit. I just need to be away from the whole situation."

"That might be a good idea. Steph offered us some time off and I think we should take it."

She looked at him. "Good. Then I'm going home. I just need some time away to figure out things and get my head together. So much has happened. And I need to deal with it."

"Are you saying you don't want me to come with you? I'm not leaving you alone so Randy can go after you again or anyone upset you."

"I never said I didn't want you to come." She replied. "I just said I needed time away from this to get my head together."

"Alright. We will head back to Tampa. A few days by the pool will be awesome for you." She nodded and they started packing.

Bree and Randy sat in the house in St. Louis waiting for Candice to come. He had called her and told her he wanted to speak with her. He was going to confront her about the truth and get her to sign the divorce papers. Then he and Bree were going to city hall and get married.

"Did she say when she'd be there?"

"Should be anytime." He replied. "I want this over with."

"Me too." She said as the doorbell rang.

He walked over to it and opened it to find Candice standing there. "Glad you came."

"I was surprised that you called me." She smiled as she walked in. "I guess this means you changed your mind about things."

"No. I haven't." He said as Bree came into the room.

"You're still with her?" Candice said.

"I love Bree and she and I are getting married." He pulled out the email from Matt. "And I want you to sign the divorce papers now."

"Why would I do that? What about our son?"

He handed her the email. "He isn't our son. He's your son with Matt. And don't try to deny it. I know it's true. What kind of person using their child like that? You are despicable. And I want nothing more to do with you. So sign the papers." He said handing them to her. "Sign them."

Candice shook her head and signed the papers. "I told him this would never work."

"Told who it wouldn't work." Randy asked her.

She looked at him. "Matt. Matt wanted Bree back and I wanted you back. So we worked together to break you up."

"You really are a manipulative bitch." Bree said to her.

"Candice, you should go and I meant it when I said we were done and I never want to see you again." He opened the door and waited for her to leave. Once she was gone, he turned to Bree. "Its done. Now my lawyer will finish things up and we can get married."

"Good. Because I don't want to wait to be your wife." She smiled and kissed him. He smiled.

Jess sat at the airport with Adam. "I can't wait to get home. And try to put this behind me." She said as they waited. "The doctor at the hospital suggested that I start therapy and I agreed. He set up an appointment for tomorrow."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I need to this alone." She replied. "I have to heal and I need to deal with what happened on my own. But maybe you can come later on."

"Alright." He replied. "So, are you going to see Bree once you're home?"

"She's in St. Louis with Randy I'm sure. I'll call her later." She looked at him. "Despite what happened Bree is my sister and I need her during this."

"Yeah but will she be there for you? I mean she's with Randy, the person everyone knows did this. How can she help you when she's supporting him?"

"Adam..."

"I'm sorry baby. But I think you're making a huge mistake and I don't want to see you get hurt when she chooses him over you."

"She's my sister." She replied. "We have a bond stronger than most. Bree and I are close Adam, you know that."

"If you're so close, why isn't she here with you instead of with him?"

"Because she believes he didn't do this. She loves him." She looked at him. "Just because she isn't' here doesn't mean she doesn't' care. I know she does. It's got be hard for her like it is for me. She's engaged to him and he charged with raping her sister, who doesn't remember anything about what happened. So, I can't say if he did or didn't do this. Plus you made it very uncomfortable for her when she came to the hotel afterward. Maybe it's you she doesn't want to be around."

Adam looked at her. "So now it's my fault she's not around? Never mind the fact that Randy raped you."

"I don't know that for sure."

"The DNA proves it. HE raped you and your sister is standing by him. She cares more about him than you. If she cared, she would be here. Giving you the support you need. The support I'm giving you. I don't see how you could even want to talk to her. She's betrayed you just like he did."

"Because she's my sister." She said as their flight was called. "And if you can't understand that, then maybe you should go home. Because despite everything, she's my sister." She walked into the flight and took her seat.

"We live in the same house. Remember?" He said as he sat down next to her. He sighed. "I just don't want you to be hurt. I realize this is hard on you and I'm afraid if you keep talking to Bree and she marries Randy, it'll be a constant reminder of what he did to you."

She sighed. "I can't cut my sister out of my life. She and I have been through everything together. First dates, first kisses, first times. Meeting the men we wanted to spend the rest of our lives with."

"But she wants to spend her life with Randy. The person who raped you. Can you deal with seeing him if he doesn't go to jail for it?"

"Can you?" She asked looking at him. "Can you deal with seeing him? Because he is going to marry my sister and be apart of our lives."

"I just want to lay down for a while okay?"

"Alright." She said as the flight prepared to take off and both got comfortable in their seats. They would soon be home and both wondered what would happen when they arrived.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

"And by the power vested in me by the State Of Missouri, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Randy smiled as he kissed Bree. He was glad that they were married. After the divorce papers were signed, the judge said he could marry them then.

"Congratulations." Bob and Elaine said to them.

"Thanks mom and dad." He replied.

"Well, you two enjoy the day with each other." They said before they left.

Randy turned to Bree. "You're not sorry right? I mean I know with everything it's weird."

Bree turned to him and smiled. "I could never be sorry to be married to you. And I know this will all work out because you didn't do anything. Now, let's head home." He took her hand and they headed out. On the way home, she sent the picture that Elaine had taken to everyone. She wanted them all to know that they had gotten married.

Adam looked at the picture as it came through and sighed. He sent a text back. He couldn't believe Bree actually married her sister's rapist.

"What you looking at?" Jess asked as she walked in the room.

"Nothing." He said deleting the picture and putting up his phone.

"Oh okay." She said picking up her phone. She saw she had a message from Bree. She opened it and saw Bree and Randy smiling showing off their rings and a caption that said just married.

"They got married."

"I see that." She replied. "They both look happy and I wasn't there."

"Would you have wanted to be? Seeing your sister marry your rapist. I mean think about it, Jess. Bree has obviously chosen Randy. I think you should cut her out of your life. The trial will be starting and she will be firmly on his side."

"I need to speak with her. Once I talk to her, I will feel better." She said as she dialed her sister's number. Adam huffed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She sighed and waited for her sister to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Bree said when she picked up.

"Hey, sis."

"Hey. How are you?" Bree asked. "Are you home?"

"Yeah. We made it home a little bit ago and I took a nap. I got your text. I'm happy for you Bree."

"Thank you." Bree replied. "I know this isn't easy. With things the way they are. But I am here for you. But I know Randy didn't hurt you. And I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm here for you but I'm here for my husband too. And I know doesn't make anything easy."

"As long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

"I want you happy too." Bree replied. "Jess, you have to know Randy didn't do this. You know him." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear anything like that."

"I just don't want to think about it right now. I just want time away from it."

"Alright. Enjoy your time away." Bree said to her. "I'm here if you need anything so call me. I love you Jess."

"I love you too Bree."

"Call me if you need anything." Bree said before hanging up.

Jess sighed once they hung up. She got up from the bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She walked in and found Adam there having a drink.

"You realize it's 10am right?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to be pissy with me the rest of the day? Because if so, I'll go stay at a hotel or with John or someone. I don't understand why you're so upset Adam. She's my sister."

"And I'm your fiance! I'm the one trying to be there for you. The one trying to protect you. She married the man who raped you. She's not here holding you when you wake up crying or helping you take the medicine the doctor gave you. I am. Because I'm the one who loves you and doesn't want to ever see you hurt or in pain. She made him a member of your family. She's rubbing it in your face that she chose him over you. And she will always choose him over you."

"That is not what she's doing."

"That's exactly what she's doing."

"She's my sister and I know she's married to him. She is trying to be here for both of us. But its hard. She doesn't believe he could do this and I'm not one hundred percent sure he even did. I honestly don't know what to believe. But I do know she's my sister and that won't change. You need to accept that. She doesn't want to be stuck between me and him like I don't want to be stuck between you and her." She said as she walked into the bedroom and grabbed a few things. He looked at her as she walked out with a bag packed.

"Where are you going?"

"The hell away from you."

"Where are you going to go?"

"A hotel or maybe I will call John. He always said I can stay with him anytime."

"You're really leaving?"

"Yes, I am." She said as she walked to the door. "Adam, I love you. But Bree is my sister. No matter who she's married too. Until you realize that, I can't be here with you." She grabbed her purse and headed out. She called John and he said she could stay with him.

She pulled into his driveway a few minutes later and knocked on the door. "Hey, Jess." Meredith, John's girlfriend, said to her.

"Hey, Mer. I hope it's okay I'm staying here."

"Of course. Come in." Meredith said stepping aside.

"Hey, Jess." John said walking up. "I have the guest room all ready for you."

"Thanks." She smiled. "John, I know you're friends with Adam and Randy."

"I am. And I'm your friend. But I won't take sides in this. And I'm going to say my only word on this subject right now. I don't believe Randy raped you. But I'm not taking sides." He replied. "The guest room is second door on the right. You can stay as long as you want. And don't worry, Randy doesn't come over unless he's in Tampa and I know he and Bree are in St. Louis. And I won't let Adam come over and upset you."

"I appreciate that. I wish I could remember anything about that night. But I don't."

"Don't worry." John replied. "I think eventually you will remember. You just can't force yourself too. Let it happen naturally. Now, why you don't you go unpack?" She nodded and headed upstairs. John turned to Meredith. "Something is off about all of this."

"I happen to agree. And I'm sure the truth will come out." He nodded and they headed into the kitchen.

Jess sat down on the bed after putting her things away. This whole situation was so complicated and messed up. Her fiance hated her sister, her sister married the man who supposedly raped her and she was camping out in her friend's guest room. How had her life became this? She could only hope that the truth about everything would come out and then they could all move on one way or another.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Randy sat out on the porch watching the first rays of the sun come up over the horizon. He'd been up half the night thinking about things. He kept replying that night in his mind. He and Bree came back to the hotel and made love. He took the trash out and something hit him in the head and when he woke up, he was on the ground.

"Here. I made some coffee." He heard beside him and saw Bree there.

"Thanks.' He said taking it.

"So, what are you thinking about so hard out here?" She asked sitting down. "It's early."

"Just trying to figure this whole thing out."

"Any ideas?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "I keep thinking about that night. We came back to the hotel. You and I made love. You fell asleep and I went to throw out the trash. I was hit with something and when I woke up, I was on the ground. I headed back to our room and then before I knew it was being hauled away to jail." He looked at her. "I swear I didn't rape your sister."

"I know you didn't. We will figure out who really did this. I feel it is staring us in the face and we just aren't seeing it."

"Wasn't she talking to Josh earlier in the night?"

"She was." Bree replied. "Do you think Josh had something to do with it? I mean think about? All of this starts to happen just as Josh wants to be friends with her. It's weird."

"It's definitely an interesting coincidence." He sighed. "Whoever did this had to get my sperm. How?"

Bree thought for a minute. "How did they get your sperm?" She said to herself thinking. "The trash! There was the condom in there from where we'd made love."

"Someone went through our trash?"

"Think about it?" She said looking at him. "We make love and you go to take out the trash with the condom in it and you're hit on the head. When you wake up, odds were that the condom was gone. Whoever raped my sister took that condom with your DNA."

"That's gross on so many levels."

"I know." She said. "Who would want to set you up for rape? And who would want to rape my sister? Its just weird. Someone set all of this up."

"I'll get what few friends I have left to keep their ears open about it."

"Good. I will do the same." She replied. "We are going to get to the bottom of this and figure out who is doing this." He nodded and they headed inside the house.

Jess sighed as she sat on the patio of John's house. She was so confused on things. The last thing she remembered, she was talking to Josh. She didn't remember anything until Adam found her. What could have happened during that time?

"Thinking hard?" John said as he sat down beside her.

"Just trying to figure things out."

"Any luck?"

"I don't remember anything after talking to Josh or before Adam found me. It's like those few hours are blacked out."

"That's weird." He replied. "Have you thought about going to a doctor and seeing if he can't help you remember? It would give you the answers you want. I know it would be hard to relive that but it would give you answers."

"Maybe I should."

"I really think it would help. You would know what happened and then you can truly move on. And this way, everyone else will know the truth as well. Adam called earlier. I told him you were napping."

"Thanks." She replied. "I just need the time away. He hates Randy and Bree, because she married Randy after everything. And I feel I'm in the middle."

"I can understand that." John said as the door bell rang.

"You gonna get that?"

"Mer will get it." He said as they sat on the patio

"We have a visitor." Meredith said as she showed their guest the patio.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she stood up and looked at Adam.

"I came to apologize for being an ass."

John looked at Meredith. "We'll leave you guys alone. We will be right inside if you need anything." Jess nodded and watched as John and Meredith headed inside.

She turned to Adam. "You want to apologize?"

"Yes. I was a complete jackass to you. And I'm sorry. You're going through enough without me being stupid."

"I am going through a lot. And I need you to support me in this. Not make it difficult." She looked at him.

"I know. And I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

She looked at him. "You have to promise to support me. And that includes being civil to my sister. No matter the circumstances."

"I promise." Adam said. "So am I forgiven?" She walked over and kissed him. "Is that a yes or a no?"

She smiled. "It's a yes. I could never stay mad at you."

"I love you Jess."

"I love you too." She smiled. "I love you too." She looked at him. "I was talking to John and he said maybe I should go to a doctor to see if I could get the things I'm missing back. The time of the actual rape. I think it's a good idea. And it would prove once and for all exactly what happened."

"If that's what you want to do, I support you."

"It is. I have to know what really happened that night. And not just for me. For everyone."

"I can understand that. Do you wanna go home?" She looked at him. "I promise. I wont say anything bad about your sister and I will support whatever you want to do. Just come home please?"

She looked at him. "You know I don't sleep worth a damn without you."

"Then let's go home." She took his hand and they headed in. They quickly packed her bag and said goodbye to John. The next day she planned to contact a hypnotherapist and figure out what exactly happened that night.

Cody was walking through the hallways at the arena. He'd gotten a text from Randy to keep his ears open about anyone talking about the rape. He had known Randy since they were kids and he didn't' believe he would rape anyone let alone Bree's sister. He walked toward the locker room when he noticed Josh and Amy nearby. He moved to where they couldn't see him and listened to their conversation.

"Are you sure you saw them leave together?"

"Yeah. They got on a plane together. I thought you said once we put this plan in motion, I'd have Adam back."

"You think I want Jess with him? Why would I have gone to all the trouble of setting Randy up if I had wanted them together?"

"You better fix this. Otherwise, I'll go to Randy myself and tell him everything. And unlike Candice and Matt, you don't scare me and you have nothing to blackmail me with."

"I told you I would work this out. Everyone thinks Randy raped Jess. That's what we wanted. Now, I just have to make sure it causes a rift in between Jess and Adam."

"They are together right now. Can you cause the rift?"

"I just have to swoop in at the right time. I have to figure out how to get her to turn to me instead of him. Give me a few days."

"Fine. A few days." She replied. "But if something doesn't happen by then, I will go to Randy and everyone tell them you set the rape up." She looked at him again and walked away.

Cody walked away and called Randy. "We need to talk. I'm catching a plane now."

"Okay. See when you get here." Randy said hanging up. He looked at Bree. "That was Cody. He said we needed to talk. So I guess maybe he heard something."

"That's great. I hope he did. And then we can finally get the truth about who is setting you up."

"I hope so too."

She looked at him and kissed him. "We will find out the truth. I know we're close to finding out. Then everyone is going to feel like a fool."

"Why do you have so much confidence in me? Anyone else would have believed I did because of the DNA."

"I'm not like most and I know you. Not the ice cold viper that everyone knows in the ring. I know you. The real you. You would never have done something like that to anyone. Let alone my sister. There was never any doubt in my mind that you're innocence of this."

"I must be the luckiest man in the world."

She smiled and kissed him. "Yes, you are. Now, let's get ready for Cody's visit. And hopefully this will give us the answers we want." He nodded and they started to get dressed. Both hoped this was the answer they were waiting for. That the truth would now come out.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Jess woke up in a cold sweat. She'd been sleeping peacefully in Adam's arms when the dreams had started, nightmares actually. She was in the hotel again. She could feel the other person in bed with her. And she knew from the body type, that it wasn't Adam.

But it was still familiar to her. Almost like she'd been that way with them before. But she couldn't see his face. If it was someone familiar and someone she had been with, then it wasn't Randy. She had never been with him in that way.

She moved out of Adam's arms and headed to the kitchen. She needed to clear her mind. And see if who it was came to her.

Cody arrived at the airport and saw Randy and Bree waiting. "Bree, you look lovely as always." He said as he hugged them both.

"Thanks. So lets get back to the house and we can talk about what you've heard."

"That sounds good." He said as they headed out of the airport and toward their house.

Once they got there, they sat in the living room. "So, what did you hear?" Randy asked him.

"I know who set you up."

Randy and Bree both looked at him. "Who? Who is setting me up?" Randy asked.

"Josh, Amy, Candice and Matt. They all were in on it."

"What? Why would they do that?"

Bree looked at Randy and then Cody. "To break us all up. What better way? Then to make Adam, Jess and everyone think you raped her. I would, of course, take her side and Candice could move in on you. I can't believe it. We should have known when Candice lied about you being Tommy's father. That something was up."

"You've got to warn Jess and Adam. They're planning something in a few days."

"Alright. I will call Jess or go see her." Bree said to him. She turned to Randy. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Is that good idea?" He asked. "I mean I don't want to cause issues. Maybe you should just go."

"Alright." She said kissing him. "I will be back." She grabbed her stuff and headed out. Luckily she and Randy were in Tampa visiting John. She quickly drove to Adam and Jess's house. She knocked on the door and hoped someone would answer.

"What?" Adam said when he answered. "Bree, what do you want?" He was shocked she was in Tampa.

"I want to talk to my sister and you. I have something to tell you both."

"Are you leaving your rapist husband?"

"No." She said walking in. "And when I tell you what I have to tell you, you will be sorry you said that."

"Bree?" Jess said walking in. "What's up?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Cody overheard a conversation where Josh admitted he set Randy up for the rape."

"What?" Adam asked. "What are you and Randy trying to do?"

"Nothing." Bree replied. "And I was talking to my sister. Cody overheard Josh talking to Amy about setting Randy up for rape. Jess, Randy didn't rape you. Josh set it all in motion."

"Why would he do that?"

"To get you back. So that Amy could have Adam."

"That makes no sense." Adam replied. "Amy and I have been done for a while."

"Are you that stupid? I mean think about it. All of sudden Josh wants to be friends and Amy starts showing up. Doesn't seem a little strange to you?"

"What about the DNA on Jess that belongs to Randy? That kind of thing is really iron clad."

"They knocked Randy out and rummaged through the trash he was taking outside our room. They stole the condom that was inside."

"Seriously?" Adam said. "How long did it take you make up that story?"

"It's the truth." She said to him. "Randy is suppose or well was your best friend. Why are you so determined to believe he did this?"

"It would make sense that Josh set this up. I had a dream before that the person who was on the bed with me was familiar to me. Like we'd been like that before. And I've never had sex with Randy."

"But you did sleep with Josh." Bree said.

"Okay so you both want me to believe that Josh tied Jess to the bed, had sex with her while she was passed out and planted Randy's DNA from a used condom on her to make it look like Randy had done it?"

"Yes,. That is exactly what happened." Bree said looking at him and then Jess. "Jess, you believe this right? I mean if you think about it, it makes sense. Randy didn't rape you. And I know Josh did and set him up."

"If this is true, how do we prove it?"

Bree sighed. "I don't know. I doubt Josh will just admit it."

"By hypnosis." Jess said. "We get my hypnosis done tomorrow so I can try and remember something."

"I think that's a great idea." Bree replied. "It will get to the bottom of things and hopefully get the answers we need."

"And what if she remembers it was Randy that raped her?" Adam asked.

"That would never happen because Randy didn't do it." Bree turned to Jess. "If you want me to go with you tomorrow, just call me." She hugged her sister. "See you later."

Once Bree was gone, Adam looked at Jess. "Do you believe what she said?"

"I honestly don't know. But I do know that you were hostile toward her and you promised me you'd try."

"I'm sorry but the whole story is so far out there." He looked at her. "I'm sorry. I know I promised to try but I just can't get over the fact that she married the man accused of raping you."

"You've known Randy for a really long time. Do you think he's capable of doing this? Of hurting you and Bree? Of crushing everything your friendship meant to him just so he could have sex with me?"

"I don't know. I know Randy as you said. And I know how he is with women. He isn't exactly the most faithful person because he hasn't really found a woman who satisfies everything."

"Well he found that in Bree. She's everything he could want and more. She's more than enough for him."

"And he's never done anything to betray me."

"We will know the truth once I get hypothesized." She replied. He nodded as her cell phone rang. "Let me get that. It could be important."

"Alright" He said as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess, it's Josh. Just wanted to call and see how you were."

"I'm okay." She replied. "Josh, how are you?"

"I'm good. I was worried about you and wanted to know if you were okay. I mean I heard about Bree and Randy getting married. That must be hard. That your sister married your rapist I mean."

"I'm dealing."

"Well I'm sorry all of this is happening. It's just so weird that Bree would believe Randy over you. I thought you guys were close."

"We are. You don't know what's going on. I gotta go. Adam's waiting on me."

"Alright. Just know I'm here if you need anything."

"Alright." She said hanging up. She looked at Adam. "Josh wanted to know how I was."

"Of course he did."

"Yeah he did." She replied. "Do you think what Bree said is true?"

"I don't know." He replied.

"Let's just go to therapy and see what memories I can make reappear."

He nodded and they headed out. She hoped this therapy got the answers they wanted. And she desperately hoped it would prove that Randy was innocent.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Bree pulled into the hotel parking and headed in. She hoped the therapist could help Jess remember and then all the answers would be clear. She got out of the car and headed into the house. She walked in and saw Randy on the sofa watching a movie.

"I talked to Jess." She said walking in.

"Does she believe your theory?"

"I think she does." She said sitting besides him. "If she doesn't believe it, she is at least considering it. She is going to a hypnotherapist to see if she can remember."

"You really think she can?"

"I hope so. This needs to be settled and everyone needs to know you're innocent. And that Josh and Amy are the ones that need to pay for this."

"I hope you're right."

She leaned in and kissed him. "I am right. This will all work out and they will get what they deserve. And Matt and Candice along with them. Those four will get the karma smack down they deserve."

"I love you for believing in me. Have I told you that lately?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Yes but you're more than welcome to tell me over and over again." She replied. "In fact, how about you show me?" He took her hand and they headed to the bedroom. She really believe that Jess would remember and everything would work out.

Jess arrived at the doctor's office and waiting to be called. She hoped this worked. "You want me to go back with you?"

"No." She replied. "I need to do this myself." She said as her name was called. She followed the nurse to the doctor's office.

"Well, Jess, what can I do for you?" Dr. Spencer Hayes asked her.

"I was recently raped but I have no memory of the attack and I was hoping you could help me remember."

"I can try." He said making some notes. "What do you remember or what do you know about the rape? I assume you don't know who raped you?"

"No I don't. If I did I wouldn't be here."

"Alright. Then we will start there and take you back to that night." The doctor said to her. "I want you to relax every muscle in your body and put everything out of your mind."

Jess laid back on the couch and took a few deep breaths. "Go back to that night. Put everything else out of your mind except that night. What do you see?"

"We're at the club celebrating our engagement."

"Alright. What happened then?" He asked her.

"Josh walked up to me and handed me a drink. He wanted to say congratulations on my engagement."

"Alright. What happened next?"

"I started feeling a little woozy and Josh offered to help me back to the hotel because I couldn't find Adam."

"Alright. What's next? Did Josh go into the room with you?"

"Yeah. He helped me onto the...bed."

"Alright. Stay with that memory." He said to her. "You want to get the truth. So, stay with the memory. Josh is helping you onto the bed. What happened next?"

"He..he is tying me to the bed. And he's...undressing me."

"Okay. Stay with that memory." He said softly. "Just breathe. Remember it's only a memory. Tell me what happened next?"

"He...he...got undressed himself and he...climbed on top of me. I was...almost passed out. And I was tied to the bed. There...was nothing I could do."

"What happened next?"

"There...there was a knock on the door and he got off the bed. I could hear him talking to someone but I couldn't make out who it was."

"You're doing great Jess. What happened next?"

"He walked back over to the bed and...he got on top of me again. I could...I could feel his fingers inside me. He was rough. I can still hear him laughing. Then he pulled his hand out and he got dressed and then the room got quiet."

"Good. Now what happened next?"

"I woke up when Adam found me." She said.

"Alright. When I count to five, you will wake up and remember everything. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Wake up." He looked at her as she woke. "Are you okay?"

"Josh...raped me." Jess said.

"Do you want me to get anyone for you?"

"My fiancé is in the waiting room. Can... Can you get him please?" She asked wrapping her arms around herself. The doctor quickly got up and walked to the waiting room. He motioned for Adam to follow him back.

"Jess?" Adam said walking in. "Are you okay?"

"It wasn't Randy Adam. It...it was Josh."

"What?" He asked.

"Bree was right. Josh is the one who raped me. He set it all up."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I remember it." She replied. She looked at the doctor. "Can you tell him what I remembered? I give you permission."

"She remembered the attack and it was like she said."

"We need to go tell the police."

"Yes, we do." She replied. "We have to get Randy's name cleared and Josh where he belongs. In jail."

"But how can we prove it?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I don't think he will come out and say it. We need to talk to Randy and Bree."

"Yes we do." He replied. "I have some apologizing to do." She nodded and they headed out of the doctor's office. She was glad that she remembered. Now she just had to clear Randy's name.

They pulled up to the hotel and knocked on the door to the room and waited for someone to answer. "This had better be important." They heard as the door open and Randy stood there in sweat pants and no shirt. He sighed when he saw them standing there. "Can I help you two?"

Jess looked at Adam. "We need to talk."

"Alright come in I guess." He said stepping aside to let them in.

"Who is it?" Bree said as she came out of the bedroom in only Randy's shirt.

"It's Jess and Adam. They have to talk to us."

"Okay, what's up?" Bree asked.

"Can you put some pants on please? I so don't want to see anymore." Jess said to her.

"Sorry. Did I flash you?"

"Yeah, you did.

"Sorry. Give us a minute to change.." She said heading to the bedroom. "Okay, I'm dressed. What's up?" She asked when she came downstairs.

"I went to the hypnotherapist today. I know who raped me."

"Who?" Randy asked.

"Josh. Josh raped me."

Bree stood up from where she was sitting. "I knew it. I told you both it couldn't' have been Randy. It was that loser Josh all this time." She looked at Adam. "And you owe Randy an apology."

Adam looked at Randy. "I never should have doubted you. I should have been the first person to believe you."

"The second." Randy replied. "Bree is always the first."

"Still I should have believed you. We have been friends long enough that I should have known you would never do anything like that."

"Just don't let it happen again." Randy said. "After all, we're going to be related soon. Once you marry Jess."

"That's it!"

"What?!"

"The whole reason Josh did this is because he wanted to split you up. So what if we show him that it didn't work? What if you guys got married tonight? We could act like we're still not hanging out and I could get John to place a tape recorder in the locker room and get him to confess."

"Okay, Bree calm down." Jess said to her. "Slow down the mind."

"What? It's perfect. You guys get married tonight and Josh will see that you're not breakable. We get John involved and get the confession. It's perfect."

Adam looked at Jess. "Let's do it."

"Good. Then you guys need to get your marriage license and get married."

"I can't get married in this." Jess said

"You look beautiful." Adam replied to her.

"I know we have something you can wear so let's go up to my closet and see." Bree said to her as they headed upstairs.

Adam looked over at Randy. "I'm a little nervous. Did you feel like this before you married Bree?"

"A little but not a lot." He replied. "I knew she was the one I was meant for and once I was standing there with her, I knew I was home. I was at peace with her and that was where I was meant to be. And the nervousness went away."

"We'll be brothers soon." Adam said and Randy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah we will." He smiled. He was glad that Adam knew the truth. And once Josh confessed to everything, they could all get back to normal.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Adam smiled as the officiant said it and he leaned in to kiss Jess.

"You're married. I'm so happy." Bree said hugging them.

"We need to go see John and see if he'll help us." Randy said.

"I agree. So let's go." Adam said as they headed out of the court house. They soon arrived at John's house and knocked on the door.

John answered the door and let them all inside. "What's going on guys?" He asked them.

"We know who attacked Jess and it wasn't Randy." Adam replied.

"Well I knew that." John replied. "So, who did?"

"Josh. And we need your help in making him admit it." Jess said to him.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do. I'll beat it out if him if you want."

Randy couldn't help but laugh. "That's not necessary yet." Bree replied. "We need you to get him to admit what he did and get it on tape."

"Consider it done."

"Great. So we just have to get Josh to admit it and then we give that to the police and the charges are dropped." Bree replied.

"I still can't believe this is all happening." Jess said. Adam wrapped his arms around her. John noticed the wedding ring.

"I can't believe you two ran off and got married and didn't invite me."

"We just decided to it. We didn't tell anyone or have anyone there but Randy and Bree." Jess replied. "It's not that we didn't want to invite you. It was last minute."

John sighed. "Fine. But when the shit is over, there had better be a reception."

"Deal." Jess smiled. "Oh, since we want to trick Josh, we want to keep the marriage a secret okay?"

"I don't think you should keep it a secret." Bree said. She looked at Jess and smiled. "You up for staging a fight backstage?"

"Who am I fighting with?" Jess asked. "You or someone else?"

"It'll be me." Bree said.

"Well good ole brawl between siblings." She laughed.

"Chick fight? I'm so there." John replied.

"You're such a guy."

"Yes I am." John replied. "Like Adam and Randy aren't excited to see a chick fight."

"We won't be hitting each other." Bree replied. "Unless that's something you want Jess?"

"I wouldn't feel right about hitting you."

Bree laughed. "Wish that had been true when we were younger."

"Did you two fight like that when you were younger?" Adam asked.

"We did. But now we're over it." Jess smiled. "So, we will have an argument."

"And whatever is said is forgiven in advance." Bree said.

"Agreed." Jess replied. "Well, since we have this taken care. Adam and I going home. See you all on the plane tomorrow."

Adam looked at her as they got in the car. "So we're married."

"We're married." She smiled. "I can't believe it."

"I can. I always knew you'd be my wife."

She smiled. "I knew it too." She replied. "I just meant about everything that has happened. We got married with Bree and Randy present."

"And now I'm going to kill Josh for hurting you."

"Let's make him admit it first and then you can kill him." Adam leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and nodded. They pulled into their driveway and headed in the house.

The next day they all arrived at the airport to fly to RAW. They were taking John's private plane to the next city. "So we know what we all need to do right?"

"Yes, we do." John replied. "You and Bree are going to fight and I get Josh admitting things on tape."

"And then I get to bash his head in."

"Well, I guess all the men folk are ready to kick ass." Bree said. "Except my husband" She said looking at Randy. "You haven't said you wanted to kick his ass yet."

They all looked at him. John shook his head. "Oh I know that look. He wants to do more than kick his ass."

Bree looked at Randy. "Do I need to get bail money together? Because I will."

"That couldn't hurt. You girls can pool your money together."

Bree looked at Jess and then the guys. "So, we will need bail money for the three of you?"

"Four. You forget that once Phil finds out, he'll be on the warpath too."

"Great." Bree said. She turned to Jess. "We will have four guys in jail."

"Well par for the course." Jess smiled.

"Just promise me you guys will be careful." Bree said to them.

"Scouts honor." Randy said. She smiled and shook her head.

"You sir are no Boy Scout."

He smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her. "Isn't that why you married me? Because I'm no boy scout."

"Yes, it is. I don't deny that it was the whole bad boy thing that attracted me to you. And then I got to know you and I knew there was no one else."

"God, you guys are gross." John replied. "Save that for when you renew your wedding vows."

"Listen to John. He's a smart man."

Bree looked at Randy. "That basically means they would like us to stop making out in front of them. And saying mushy stuff."

"It does ruin your whole tough guy image." Jess added.

"Yeah I guess it does." He replied and smiled at his wife. "But she's worth it."

Adam looked at Randy. "I don't know if I like this side of you."

Randy looked at him. "Well this side is for Bree only. I'm getting ready to go all viper on everyone. Especially once that little troll admits what he did. And who helped him."

"Stand in line. You can have whatever is left of him." Adam said.

"Sounds good to me." Randy replied. "Besides I have a feeling I know who was in on it with him. I'm guessing Amy, Matt and Candice."

"You leave Candice and Amy to me." Bree said.

"Bree?" Jess said to her.

"What? I'm going to make Candice pay for she did. Trying to make Randy feel guilty and keep the divorce from going through. For lying about a child's paternity. For making Randy believe he had a child that she kept from him." She replied. "I'm going to make sure that bitch pays for it. She will regret the day she decided messing with me and my husband was a good idea."

"Oh yeah. She's the perfect girl for you."

Randy smiled and kissed her. "I never doubt for a minute that she was."

"Enough of this mushy shit. Let's get going and kick some ass." Jess said. Everyone laughed and they got ready for the plane to make it's descend into the airport. It was time for all of it end once and for all.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Josh walked around backstage thinking that his plan had worked. He looked around for Jess hoping she was there.

"Josh, man what's up?" John said walking up.

"I was looking for Jess."

"Oh, I think she got here about half an hour ago. Saw her go into Adam's locker room. I think they got married over the break."

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah. I think I overheard them say they got married. I'm sure that's what I heard."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?"

John looked at him. "I'm not kidding you. I'm pretty sure I heard they were married. They apparently got married a few days after Bree and Randy got married. Guess they are very competitive with each other." Just then loud voices in the hallway caused them both to turn and look.

"I can't believe you married him Bree! After everything that's happened, you'd think for once you'd pick me over him." Jess said.

"Randy didn't do anything to you. He didn't. You can't honestly believe he did."

"The evidence speaks for itself."

"You and Adam deserve each other, you're both judgmental little bitches!" Bree said. "Randy didn't do this and I'm going to prove it. And when I do, you and your asshole husband can grovel for forgiveness." She said walking off.

Jess sighed and headed in the other direction. John looked at Josh. "Well, that was awkward." He said to him.

"Yeah." Josh said. "I can't believe she married Adam. I thought for sure it wouldn't work out for them."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of the rape. Randy is Adam's best friend and he raped her."

"What's your point? Love is love."

"You have no idea how close Bree and Jess are. I was sure that the rape and Randy being the one behind it would do what I wanted it to."

John looked at him. "Do what you wanted? What exactly did you want to happen?"

"Adam's all wrong for her."

"Apparently she doesn't think so." John replied to him. "But this has caused a strain for everyone involved."

Josh looked at John. "You think I care what this did to Copeland or to Orton? I did everything I did to get to Jess. To make her see that I was the one who could love her and protect her the way she needs to be."

"Everything you did?" John said to him. "And what exactly did you do?"

"I set this whole thing in motion. She was easy to get into bed after that drink I gave her. So helpless. She slept pretty much the whole time. Getting Randy's DNA on her was a little more tricky."

John looked at him and held in his temper until he could get the whole story. "And how did you get Randy's DNA?"

"Had someone swipe it from the trash."

"You had someone swipe it from the trash? As in a used condom?"

"Once Matt hit him in the back if the head, it was easy. I just put the DNA on her and walked out of the room."

John looked at him. Josh had set everything up. "You did all of that to get Jess? Did you have Candice and Matt lie about their kid too?"

"They did that on their own."

"Did you really think all of that would work? That it would break them up? And why use Randy as the scapegoat?"

"He's the one who introduced her to Adam to begin with." He said to him. "He ruined my relationship with her and I wanted to make him pay while breaking up Jess and Adam."

"You're a seriously twisted little man."

"What?" Josh asked him. "I wanted what I wanted Cena."

John nodded. "Yeah, I guess you did. And now, so will they." He said as the others walked up.

"What's going on?" Josh asked.

Adam slipped his cell phone out of his pocket the same time John did. "We heard every fucking word you said."

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

"I mean, you raped my wife and set my brother in law up to take the fall for it. That gives me every right to bash your fucking brains in." Adam said as he grabbed Josh by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "I'm going to kill you."

"Adam, I think you should let the police handle this." Jess said to him.

"No, I'm taking care of this."

She put her hand on his arm. "Adam, please don't do this."

He looked at her and sighed. "Alright." He said letting Josh go only to have him grabbed up by Randy.

"I'm not so easy." He said to him. "I'm going to make you pay for this. You almost destroyed our lives. You don't get away with that."

"Randy baby, the cops are on their way." Bree said walking over to him. "He isn't worth jail time."

"He tried to ruin out lives! He raped your sister and tried to frame me for it. He made my best friend hate me!"

"I know he did." She said calmly. "And he will get what's coming to him. He will pay for what he did. But you going to jail for doing something to him, it's what shouldn't happen. He isn't worth you going to jail. I need you here. Let the police take care of this. And I promise he will get what he deserves."

Randy sighed and let Josh down. Josh turned to Bree. "Thank you." He said to her. "I knew one of you bitches were the voice of reason."

"Oh shut up." She said punching him once in the face causing him to fall to the ground. "You will get what you deserve. You psycho freak." Adam held Jess in his arms. Bree looked over at her. "You okay sweetie?"

"Yeah. I'm just ready to get this over with." She said.

"Cops are here." John said to them as the police walked up. "Josh here admitted everything." He said giving them the recording.

The cops pushed play and heard Josh admitting to everything. "Josh Matthews, you are under arrest for the rape of Jessica Copeland." They put the handcuffs on him and read him his rights.

Once he was taken way, everyone headed to John's locker room. The cops told Randy that all charges were dropped against him. He looked over at Jess. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." She said replied. "I just hope it's really over."

"It is baby. It is." Adam said as he hugged her.

John looked at them all. "Now the four of you can move on with your life and put this behind you."

"I hope so. I really, really hope so."

Everyone else looked at each other. They hoped so too. They all wanted to put this behind them and move with their lives.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Adam sighed and reached over and answered the phone as he got up off the bed where Jess was sleeping. "Hello." He said when he did.

"Mr. Copeland, this is the detective working on your wife's case. We would like to speak with you about the case. Mr. Matthews is requesting a deal."

"He wants a deal for raping my wife and setting my brother in law up for it? No fucking way."

"That's why we would like to speak with you and everyone involved."

"We will be there in an hour."

"Good. See you then." The detective said hanging up.

Adam sighed. He looked over at Jess who was waking up. "That was the detective. They want us to come down and talk. Josh wants a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yeah. I told the detective we'd be there in an hour." She nodded and headed to the shower. She wondered if Josh would get a deal.

After they were dressed, they headed to the police station. Adam was determined to make sure Josh didn't get a reduced sentence. Jess looked up as Randy and Bree walked in. Adam had called them on the way.

"Glad you guys came." She said to them.

"Well, we aren't about to let Josh get a deal." Randy said. "He deserves everything he has coming to him."

"I hope they fry him."

"I'm glad you all came." The detective said walking up. "He wants to plead the charges down."

"No, hell no." Randy said to him. "He shouldn't get off easy at all. He almost destroyed my life and my wife and her family."

"He says now that hearing about Jess and Adam's engagement caused him to snap and use bad judgment."

"That's bull shit." Adam replied. "He knew what he was doing. It was well organized and planned."

"That's what we know too. We just had to tell you that he wants a deal and to be honest, our DA is thinking about giving him one to avoid a trial."

"Do it." Jess said softly.

Everyone looked at her when she said it. "What did you say?" Adam asked his wife.

"Just do it. If it will make this whole thing be over with, just do it. I just want this over with."

"Are you sure Jess?" Bree asked her.

"I am." Jess replied. "I just want this over with so, I think making a deal is the best way."

"Jess..." Adam started.

"You aren't the one he raped okay? You aren't the one who has to deal with that every single day. I am. And if it will get him behind bars so that I can let go of the fear that he'll come after me again, please just let them cut him a deal. I know Randy has a say in this too. Josh put him through hell. But...I can't let go of the fear unless I know he won't get to me again."

Randy looked at her. "Make the deal. Let's just get this over with and move on with our lives."

"Randy, are you sure about this?"

He looked at Jess and then at Bree. "Yes, the sooner this is all over with the better." The detective nodded and walked away

Adam looked at them. "I can't believe you all want this."

"It's for the best Adam." Randy replied.

He looked at Bree. "You can't be okay with this?"

"I am." She replied. "I trust Randy and Jess. And if they want this, then I'm supporting them."

Jess looked at Adam. "He's done enough damage already. Just...please let them make him a deal. For us. For all of us."

He sighed. "Alright. If that's what you want."

She looked at Randy. "Thank you."

"Welcome." He said. "Now, let's get out of here and leave this town."

"I agree with my husband." Bree said.

Jess nodded and looked at Adam. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Let's go home."

She nodded and they all headed out. Everyone was, for the most part, happy to see this end. Adam looked over at Bree and Randy when they got back to the parking lot. "You wanna come back to the house?"

"We can." Randy replied. "Unless you guys want to be alone."

"No you guys are welcome anytime."

"Okay." He said as they got into the cars and headed that way.

Adam looked over at Jess as they drove. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just glad this is over and we can move on."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." She smiled. They soon pulled into the driveway and headed inside. "I've been giving it some thought and I think I should go to counseling." She said as she put down her stuff.

"I think counseling is a good idea. You have been through a lot."

"I'm glad you're okay with that."

"Of course I am." He said hugging her. "I will always support you."

She smiled and pulled back to look at him. "I don't think that I could have gotten through this as well as I have without you."

"I'm glad I could help you through this. I'm just sorry it happened to began with."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know. It was Josh's and company." He replied. "I just hate that I wasn't there and I believed all their tricks."

"Tell me that we can get past this. That we can learn to deal with this and get on with our lives."

He looked at her. "I know we can. It's just will take time." She nodded and he wrapped her in his arms. "We will just take this one step at a time." She nodded and he kissed her on the forehead. He laughed when the doorbell rang. "And that would be Randy and Bree." He walked over and opened the door. "Glad you guys came."

"Well this is a new start." Bree said as they walked in. "Time to put the past behind us."

Adam nodded. "Jess is in the kitchen if you wanna go talk to her."

"I think I will." She said kissing Randy and heading into the kitchen.

Randy looked at Adam after she left. "So, are we going to have awkward moments now?" He asked him. "After all of this?"

"I hope not. I really hope not."

"I hope not too." Randy replied. "I just want to put this behind us."

Adam nodded. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I can't tell you how much it hurt me that you didn't trust me. Or that you thought I would do something like that." Randy said to him.

"And I can't say I'm sorry enough."

"No, you really can't." Randy replied. "But I want us to put it behind us. We have good lives with our wives ahead of us. I don't want this to ruin that. It will just take time before I really trust you again as my best friend."

"That's understandable."

"I'm glad you understand." Randy replied.

"So, how are things with you and Adam?" Bree asked her sister as they sat in the kitchen.

"Different. I've decided to go to counseling and he supports that."

"I think that's good." Bree replied. "That you're going to counseling and he supports you"

"He blames himself."

"I figured he might." She replied. "You just have to make him see that it isn't his fault. And eventually he will realize that."

"How's Randy? I mean honestly. I know he didn't want to give Josh a deal and I can't thank him enough for doing that for me."

"He's alright. He's just trying to move on from this." She replied. "And as for the deal, he knew you wanted it and he loves you like a sister to do that for you. It's just really going to take time for everyone to really move on from this. Josh's plan and the others almost destroyed four lives. Something like that doesn't get better overnight. But time heals and it will be all be okay."

"I hope he's not too harsh on Adam. I mean the evidence was pretty compelling and could have worked if I didn't decide to go to therapy and figure it out. I really didn't remember much before then and all the evidence pointed to Randy."

"Yeah the evidence was compelling but I knew Randy would never do that. I never doubted him and I never will." Bree replied. "And I think he and Adam will get back to being friends. It will just take time like with everything." Jess nodded. "Don't you dare start blaming yourself for this."

"I can't help it."

"It wasn't your fault." Bree replied. "It's time to move on. Josh and his friends are going to pay for what they did. And Randy and Adam will get to be best friends again. And we will all live happily ever after."

"I just hope he doesn't hate me."

"Who hate you?" Bree asked.

"Randy. I just don't want him to hate me for wanting the deal."

Bree looked at her. "Randy wouldn't hate you." She replied. "He went along with the deal to help you. So you could move on and we could all put this behind us." Jess nodded. "Do you want to talk to him about it?"

"I don't know." Jess replied. "I mean it's done right? Josh has the deal and we are all trying to move on."

"Yeah we are. But if it will put your mind at ease, talk to Randy and you will see he's fine with it and he doesn't hate you." About that time, the door to the kitchen opened up and Randy walked in. Bree turned to Jess. "Now is your chance."

Jess looked at her and then at Randy. She knew it was time for the two of them to talk about everything. And she was ready to do that.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

"I'll give you guys a minute." Bree said as she walked out of the room. Randy looked at Jess after Bree left.

"Well my wife was less than subtle." He laughed. "So, is there something you need to talk to me about or say?"

Jess nodded. "I wanted to say thank you...for earlier at the police station with Josh and the deal. I know that couldn't have been easy for you and I hope you don't hate me for wanting it."

"I couldn't hate you, Jess. You're my sister-in-law." He replied. "But it wasn't easy to let him off so easy for what he did. But I understand you wanting to get it over with. And I care more about you than making him pay." She hugged him. "I love you like a sister."

"I love you too bro." She laughed.

"Good. Now let's go see what our other halves are doing." He smiled. She nodded and they headed to the living room.

They stopped when they saw Adam and Bree setting up a board game. "Are you setting up the game of Life?" Jess asked them.

"Yes." Adam smiled. "We thought it would be fun."

"Bree thought it would be fun and pouted until you caved right?"

"Yes." He replied. "How did you know that?"

"Oh I am accustomed to the pouty face. She uses it on me all the time." Randy said laughing.

"Well, I have to get you to do what I want somehow." Bree smiled. "Now, let's play the game." They sat down and started playing.

Jess laughed as they did. Bree loved the game of life and it was funny when she would make up her own rules or make comments while she played. And she liked to name the kids she ended up with in the game. Jess loved that it was normal between them.

"You and Adam have two car loads of kids..." Bree said laughing.

"Well, I guess we know what Adam and I do on vacations." Jess laughed.

"Apparently." Bree laughed back.

"You and Randy are working on car number three."

Bree laughed. "Well, we like to have fun on vacations too."

"Or any other time for that matter." Adam said laughing.

"True." Bree smiled. "But who can blame me? My husband's hot and sexy."

"If I was into guys, I'd be into him." Adam said causing them all to look at him. "I said if I were into guys. I'm not you know. But I see the attraction women have to him."

"Alrighty then, on that note I think it's time we went to bed." Randy said. "Is it okay if we crash in the guest room?"

"Yes, just don't tell me what you do in there." Adam replied.

"Deal." Randy said taking Bree's hand and they headed toward the bedroom.

Adam looked at Jess. "Let's go to bed too." She nodded and took his hand and they headed to their bedroom.

She looked over at him. "I...really just want you to hold me."

He nodded. "If that's what you want, then that's what you will get." He said getting into bed. She followed him and he wrapped his arms around her.

She sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not ready to do more than that."

"Don't be. I understand" He said softly. "I enjoy this. The closeness."

She smiled at him. "I love you Adam."

"I love you too so much." He replied kissing her on the head and pulling her close. She closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

Bree rested her head on Randy's chest after they had made love. "I'm shocked you were so quiet." Randy said to her.

"I didn't want to make it too obvious what we were doing and I didn't want Jess to feel bad."

"I know." He replied. "She will heal from it. It will just take time."

"Yeah." Bree replied. "Plus it's a little weird to have to loud sex with your sister next door."

"You didn't mind so much when Nate came to visit."

"That was different." She replied. "I guess maybe because Nate was a guy. I don't know."

"Or maybe you can't keep your hands off me."

She smiled and kissed him. "Well that's obvious. I can never keep my hands off you. For very long."

He smiled. "Good. Because I can't stand to have you away from me for too long."

She smiled at him. "You know, I was thinking and I'm not sure if you're interested. But I was thinking maybe we could have a baby. I know we just got married. But we have been together for years."

"I thought you'd never ask. The fun will be in trying anyway."

She smiled and kissed him. "So, we're going to try for a baby?" She asked again. She wanted to make sure he wanted it. "I want you to be sure. I don't want you to say yes because you want me to be happy. I want you to want this too."

He smiled and kissed her. "Oh I'm sure."

"Good." She smiled at him. And they started to make love. She hoped they got pregnant soon. She couldn't wait to be a mom. And there was nothing she wanted more than to have a child with him.

Jess sighed as she looked over at Adam asleep and heard her sister and her husband down the hall making love. She had no idea how he could sleep through it. She always knew Bree was loud. She decided she would wake Adam up. She leaned over and kissed him. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey." He said to her.

"Hey." She smiled.

He sat up a little bit and heard Randy and Bree. "Well, I guess you couldn't take listening to that." He looked at her. "I have an idea." He said as he grabbed the blanket off the end of the bed. "Follow me." He said. She smiled and follow him out of the room and downstairs.

He walked them into the basement living room and started a fire in the fireplace. He turned on a movie and they cuddled under the blanket.

"This is much better." She said as she snuggled closer to him.

He smiled. "I agree with you." She snuggled closer to him and with the movie playing in the background, they both were soon asleep.

The next morning, Bree and Randy woke up and went downstairs. They saw that Adam and Jess were already there. "Good Morning." Bree said to them. "Did you guys sleep okay?"

"When we finally got to sleep yeah."

"Oh really?" Bree smiled. "And what exactly were you doing before you finally got to sleep?"

Jess laughed. "It wasn't what we were doing. It's what you and your husband were doing."

"You heard us?"

"I think the neighbors heard you." She laughed. "But when have you cared about people hearing you."

Bree laughed. "You're right. I've never cared if anyone heard me. But I'm sorry it kept you and Adam awake."

Adam smiled. "Don't be. It was nice to cuddle by the fire like we used to."

"I see." Bree smiled. "Well, I promise. No more loud sex in your house. We'll save that for our place."

"Good. Now let's have some breakfast."

"I agree." Randy said walking in. "I'm starving."

"I'd be surprised if you weren't."

He laughed. "Well, trying for a baby is a lot of work." He said without thinking. Jess looked at Adam and quickly excused herself. "Was it something I said?" He asked them.

"I'll go talk to her." Bree said following her out. She found her out on the patio. "Hey, are you okay? You walked out pretty quickly. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jess said.

"Are you sure?" She asked her. "Randy and I just decided to start trying for a baby. Are you upset about that? Please just tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know if I'll ever be there. Ready to make love to my husband again and have a baby."

Bree sighed and hugged her sister. "I know it seems like that now." She said to her. "But I think given time, you will be comfortable again. You just can't rush it. You have to take things one day at a time."

"But what if I'm not?"

"I know you will be when the time right and you have healed. You just can't rush it. Take baby steps in your relationship. Adam would never rush you. He loves you so much."

"I know he does."

"Then trust that. Trust his love for you and you will see that everything will work out." Jess nodded. Bree hugged her again. "Now, let's head back in so the guys don't freak out." Bree laughed. Jess smiled and they headed back in.

She hoped everything would work out like Bree said. And she could get back to being intimate with her husband.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Bree walked back into the house and Adam looked at her. "Everything okay?"

"Yes." Bree replied. "But I think you should talk to her." She said to him. She turned to her husband. "How about we go out for breakfast? Leave these two alone." Randy nodded and they headed out.

Adam looked at Jess. "What was that about?" He asked her.

"What if you're throwing away to have what they have?"

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"What if I am never able to be intimate with you again or give you a child?"

"Have I put any pressure on you?"

"No. But I keep thinking that this isn't fair to you."

He looked at her. "The only thing that would be unfair would be for us to break up over this. I love you and I am always here for you. If we are never intimate again, that's fine. As long as I have you." He looked at her. "I love you."

She looked him. "You really would be okay with that? I mean really?"

"Yes, because I love you so much. And I don't believe we won't be intimate again. But if we aren't, it's fine. Unlike a lot of people, my marriage and feelings for you aren't based on sex."

She smiled at him. "I love you too."

"Then that's all we need to know." He smiled. "Now, can you stop worrying, please?" She nodded and he hugged her.

Randy looked at his wife as they sat in the restaurant. "So, why did you want to go out for breakfast?"

"To give Adam and Jess some time. She's worried that she will never be able to be intimate with him or have kids. I hate that she feels like that. But I know she will be able to be intimate with him before long."

"You tell me too much about your sister's life." He laughed.

"Sorry. But you did ask why we had to go out for breakfast." She sighed. "I really hope they can get through this."

"I'm sure they will." He replied as the waitress brought their food. "They are strong and will get through this."

She smiled. "You're a good man."

"Remember that when I do something or say something stupid." He smiled.

"I will." She smiled back. "Now, let's eat and then we can go back to the house and check on them." He nodded and they started eating their breakfast.

They got back to the house to find Adam and Jess cuddled on the couch. "Aww." Bree said when she saw them. "You guys look so cute." Jess smiled. "So, is this what you guys have planned for today?"

"We just thought we'd hang out here for a while. Maybe have a cookout later."

"That sounds good to me." Bree smiled.

"Maybe we can hang out by the pool?" Randy said.

Bree smiled at her husband. "Oh I definitely like that idea." She smiled and kissed him. "Meet you by the pool."

He nodded and headed out to the pool. Jess looked at Adam. "We need to have the pool drained and cleaned after today."

He laughed. "Yeah I think so." He smiled. "But if they are outside, we can hang out in here or the theater room and watch your favorite movies all day."

She smiled. "That sounds awesome."

"Great." He smiled. "Then you go ahead and pick out the movies and I will get us some snacks." She nodded and headed toward the room. She hoped he kept true to his word.

Later that night, the four of them headed out for dinner. "This restaurant looks amazing." Bree said as they were seated. "I bet the food is amazing"

"Pick another descriptive word." Jess said with a smile.

Bree laughed. "I happen to like the word amazing. In fact, I can give some details about other amazing things" She smiled. "But how about incredible."

"Eww. I don't want to know and if incredible is a word you use to describe those other things, pick another word."

Bree laughed again. "You are just taking my fun." She replied. "How about we order dinner and see how magnificent the food is." Jess nodded and they ordered dinner.

After dinner, they headed back to Adam and Jess's house. "It's late, so we're heading to bed." Randy said when they arrived back. "We have an early flight." He hugged them both.

"We will see you guys soon." Randy and Bree nodded and started upstairs. Bree turned and hugged her sister and then Adam.

"Take care of her."

"You know I will." She nodded and headed upstairs. Adam turned to Jess. "Well, it looks like we will have the house to ourselves again."

Jess nodded. "Yeah. It'll give us some time to work on things."

"Yes, it will." He replied. "I'm looking forward to it being you and me."

"Me too." She said.

"Great. So, should we head to bed too?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think we should." He nodded and took her hand gently and they headed upstairs. Once they were in their bedroom, both got ready for bed and laid down. He wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight, Jess."

"Goodnight Adam." She said as they laid there.

The next morning, Randy and Bree headed out to catch their flight. They hugged both Adam and Jess goodbye before they left. "If you need anything, I can be back in two seconds."

"I know." Jess smiled. "I'll be fine. Go." Bree nodded and hugged her sister one more time before she stepped onto the plane with Randy.

Adam looked at her after they were gone. "Well, what did you want to do today?"

"Cuddle up with you."

He looked at her. "Really?" He asked. "How about a cuddle and a movie?" She nodded and they settled into watch the movie. He hoped it was a step closer to her feeling comfortable with him again.

She sighed as they sat under the blanket. She wondered if she would ever be comfortable again. She hoped she could be. She loved Adam and she wanted them to have a great marriage in every way. She looked up at him and took a breath. She decided that she had to try and trust him again. She leaned up and gently placed her lips on his in a gentle kiss.

He smiled when she pulled away. "What was that for?"

"For being you." She replied. "For being understanding."

He smiled. "I love you and I would do anything for you."

"Then I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure?" He asked her. "I want you to be sure."

"I'm sure." She said softly. "I want you to."

He took her hand and led them toward the bedroom. He gently kissed her again as he helped her remove her clothes and laid her back on the bed. "We can stop any time you want to."

"I don't want to stop." She said as he kissed her. She wanted too and she was ready to take this step with him.

He took his time with her. He made love to her as gently as possible. He had missed being with her and he wanted this time to be perfect. When they were done, he looked over at her. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm great. You made this perfect. Thank you." He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you. And I wanted to make this special for you."

"You did." He smiled and kissed her.

"Good." He pulled her close and closed his eyes. He wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

Seven months later, Jess paced outside then room where Bree was giving birth rubbing her own belly. "They should tell us something." She said to Adam.

"They will when she has the baby." He said walking over to her. "Just relax." She smiled at him as he rubbed her belly and wrapped his arms around her. "So, relax."

She nodded just as Randy came into the waiting room. "We have a little boy. A beautiful, healthy little boy."

She smiled. "What's his name?"

"Parker Randall Orton."

"I love it. And he's so handsome."

"Thanks." Randy smiled. "They will be taking Bree to her room soon and you can come and see her. I better get the baby back to her. Don't want her to go through separation anxiety." He laughed. Jess smiled and he headed back.

She turned to Adam. "We have a nephew. Can you believe it? And I was so sure it was a girl."

"Maybe we're having a girl."

She looked at him. "That would be interesting." She smiled. "And I thought ours was a little boy."

Adam smiled. "You never can tell for sure until the baby comes out."

"That's true." She smiled. "But no matter what, I just want a healthy baby."

"Me too." He smiled and kissed her. "Let's go see Bree." She nodded and took his hand and they headed toward the room. They knocked on the door and walked in.

"Can we come in?" She asked.

"Of course." Bree said with a smile. They walked in and she walked over and hugged her sister. "What do you think of my handsome son?"

"He's the most precious thing I have ever seen."

Bree smiled. "Thank you. I think he looks like Randy so of course he's a handsome boy." She looked at her sister. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Of course." Jess said smiling. She gently took the baby from Bree. "Yeah I see Randy in him. The blue eyes are all Randy."

Randy laughed. "Thanks but don't they say all babies are born with blue eyes."

"No." Jess replied. "I agree with Bree. This little one is all you."

Randy smiled. "And I bet that little girl you're carrying is going to be all you."

She laughed. "Maybe so." She looked at him. "And that's not a bad thing."

Adam smiled. "No, it's not."

Bree laughed. "I think both babies are very lucky. Because they have us."

Randy smiled. "I agree there."

Jess smiled at them. "Well, we should let you guys rest. You have had a hard day." She handed the baby back to Bree. "You have one handsome little boy."

"Thanks." Bree smiled. "You go rest too. You're going to need it." Jess nodded and headed out of the room with Adam. Bree looked at Randy. "Can you put Parker in the bassinet?"

"Sure." He took the baby from her and placed him in it. He then turned to Bree. "Now, you should rest too."

"Come lay with me and I will." He smiled and walked over to the bed and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and was soon asleep. He smiled as he held her.

Adam looked at Jess as they arrived home. "Now, up to bed with you. You need to rest."

Jess laughed. "Alright. But only if you bring us up some cookies and milk."

"Done." He smiled and headed to the kitchen. He walked upstairs a few minutes later and laid down next to her. He smiled to see she was sleeping. He placed the cookies and milk on the table and laid closer to her. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled. He couldn't wait for them to have their baby. After everything they had been through, it was nice to have a normal life. He kissed her on the forehead and snuggled in to sleep beside her.

A few days later, Randy, Bree and Parker came home. "I can't believe we're home with our son." Bree said as they walked in.

"And you'll be an aunt soon."

"I still can't believe it. But I'm excited. Two babies to grow up together."

He smiled. "And they'll both be spoiled."

She laughed. "Yes they will." She looked at her husband. "I'm so happy for us all. We have been through so much and we made it through. And now we have little one. It's all so just wonderfully perfect."

He smiled and took the sleeping baby and put it in the bassinet. "You should rest."

She nodded. "The books did say when he's sleeping, I should be too."

"Then take a nap."

She smiled at him. "Laid down with me then. We have Parker in the room with us. So we can hear him. So, laid down with me." He smiled and climbed into bed next to her. He pulled her to him and she was soon asleep. He was happier than he had ever been. Finally everything was just as it should be.

A few months later, Jess was sitting at home waiting for Adam to get home from filming when she felt a pain. "Oww." She said as she felt it. She picked up the phone and dialed his cell phone. She hoped he was already off the plane. Then she called her sister. Bree said she was on her way and she would send Randy to the airport. Bree arrived a few minutes later.

"Alright. Lets get you to the hospital. Randy is on his way to get Adam and they will meet us at the hospital." Jess nodded and they headed out.

It didn't take them long to get to the hospital and head up to labor and delivery. Jess hoped Adam made it time.

Bree smiled. "Relax. Everything is going to be fine."

"This is painful."

Bree laughed. "Yes, it is but worth it." She looked at her. "You can ask for the drugs, you know."

"I want them."

"I don't blame you. I took them." Bree laughed. "And they made it not as bad." She pressed the call button for her sister and the nurse came in. "She would like the meds."

"I will tell the doctor." The nurse said walking out.

"Now, all you have to do is wait for this precious baby to be born and Adam to get here. He's on the way."

"I hope he gets here in time."

"He will." Bree replied. "He wouldn't miss this."

Randy was speeding as fast as he could to get Adam to the hospital. "Don't worry, I will get you there." He said as he did.

"Thanks. Just don't kill me." Adam laughed as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. He jumped out and ran into the hospital. He ran to the labor and delivery floor. He was shown to the room.

"About time." Bree said when he opened the door. "Your wife has been waiting for you."

"Got here as fast as I could." He said as Randy opened the door. "And we're lucky I made it safely."

Bree laughed. "That means my husband was driving crazy." She looked at Adam and Jess. "And we will leave you two alone. Let us know when that baby comes."

Adam looked at her as they left. "Sorry I wasn't here but you are earlier than we thought." He kissed her. "But I made it and I'm not missing our child's birth."

"She's ready to be here." She said just as the doctor walked in.

"Well, let's see how we are progressing here." The doctor said as he examined her. "Alright. You are at ten and this little girl is ready to come. Let's start pushing." Jess did as the doctor told her and started to push. And it wasn't long until the cries of their daughter filled the room.

Adam smiled at her. "She's here baby." He said before kissing her. "And she's perfect."

"She is perfect." The doctor said as they cleaned her up. "And here is your daughter."

"Welcome to the world Brenna Judith Copeland." Adam smiled when she said the name.

"It's perfect." He kissed her again and then kissed his daughter on the head.

"You better go show them." He nodded and took his phone with the picture of the baby on it. He couldn't wait to show everyone.

Bree stood up. "Our daughter, Brenna Judith Copeland."

"Oh my gosh, she's beautiful and perfect" Bree smiled.

Adam smiled. "She is that." He replied.

Bree smiled. "Tell Jess that and that I will come and see her when she's in her room." Adam nodded and headed back. Bree looked at her husband. "We have a new little baby in our family. And a little girl. It's perfect."

Randy smiled. "Yeah it is. One of each. We have the boy and they have the girl."

"Yes they do. And we know we will have another one eventually. I want a little girl."

"I'll do my best."

She smiled and kissed him. "I don't doubt that."

He smiled too. "Let's go see our niece." She smiled and took his hand and they headed toward Jess's room. She was excited to see the baby.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry about the delay in updating this story. My computer caught a few viruses and I had to have to have it wiped.

This is the last chapter of this story and it is a short one.

* * *

They headed into the room to see the baby. "Alright. Let me see that baby." Bree said as they walked in. "She's gorgeous." She said as she held her.

"Thanks." Jess smiled. "I think she's perfect."

"She is." Bree smiled. "She is so perfect."

Jess smiled. "She looks like Adam."

Bree laughed. "Yes, she does but she has a lot of you in her too. I think she probably has your stubbornness and his personality."

"Oh dear god, what have I gotten myself into?" Adam asked smiling.

Randy laughed. "I don't know. A female you with your wife's good looks. Heart breaker. You better send her to boarding school."

"You guys stop it." Jess laughed.

Bree laughed too. "No boarding school. You guys can just scare all the boys away."

"And we will."

Both girls laughed. "Babies have to grow up guys."

"I wish they didn't."

"I know." Bree said before kissing her husband. "But you can't stop it. So all you can do is go with it."

"She's never dating."

She laughed. "Overprotective daddy already."

"Uncle Randy and Daddy will make sure of that."

Bree laughed. "I can just see it now. One look at you guys and any guy will run for the hills."

"They better. And when you add Jay and Cena, it's all over for them."

Both girls laughed. "I guess that means we will have to intervene and keep things normal." Jess replied with a smile.

"We so will." Bree laughed. "Now, I think the new family needs some time alone and my sister and new niece need some rest." Randy nodded and they hugged everyone and headed out.

Adam looked at Jess. "You need to rest and the baby does too."

She nodded. "Will you lay with me?"

"Of course." He smiled. He checked on the baby and then laid down with her and pulled her close. She was soon asleep. He smiled as he held her. Life couldn't get better than it was at that moment. He had everything he could ever want.

Please Review!


End file.
